


Obsession

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Dean, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gore at the end too, Implied Mpreg, Just Lots Of Obsession and Creeping, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Top Castiel, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Virgin Dean, but not TOO dark, courting, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN kink meme: Castiel is John's friend and becomes fixated with his son Dean. The main thing is that as Castiel spirals into obsession Dean isn't scared but rather likes it and encourages it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to proofread this let me know! I've read this too many times to be of any use to myself I fear. 
> 
> Also this got SO intensely long. Strap in for this. 
> 
> So this is a romanticised stalker fic, be warned that it's totally unrealistic.

Once a month the Winchesters would have a dinner party.

Dean was fairly sure his dad despised them as much as he did, but his mom loved them so they had to make due. Mary would prep the house for a week prior and try new recipes out, her husband and boys filling the role of guinea pigs. Come the night of the event between four to six people would show up and Dean would have to smile politely at them and make nice.

With his twentieth birthday only half a year away Dean didn't miss out on the fact that young men and women his age suddenly started showing up and had 'heard so much about him'.

"Mom," he grumbled as he obediently held a pile of flowers for her to pick and choose from as she set the centerpiece of the table up. It was hard to find a big variety of fresh flowers in November but his mother always insisted on the most exotic. "Are you going to try and set me up again tonight?"

"Hush Dean, I'm just introducing you to new people. You already know everyone in the community so why not expand a bit?" Mary carefully selected a red flower and Dean watched her eye the arrangement critically before setting the flower in place and then changing it twice.

"Mom, I will fake my own death if I have to."

"Don't be silly, it's a big thing, Dean. Omegas are so rare these days and when I held you in my arms I knew the world would be at your feet someday," she turned around and hugged dean impulsively.

"You'll be off soon, out on your own with some bright-eyed young man, I just want to make sure its the right one."

"I could end up with a girl mom."

"Your porn collection says otherwise."

"Mary," John groaned from the kitchen walking in while Dean looked for an escape route from the horrid conversation.

"He should hide it better then."

His mom patted his cheek and thankfully let it go.

"But none the less and omega is a special thing, there are only a handful of them in the world. We've had people from every corner asking about you, if you want suitors and what your preferences are."

Dean wrinkled his nose and hugged the flowers tighter. "I dunno."

"You will in time, for now let's just be open minded and meet with people. It builds bridges to let them try. It's an honor to even meet you for lots of them. Tonight will be a delight."

Dean shared a pained look with his father.

 

The evening progressed with a young bright-eyed girl smiling too much at Dean.

The first chance he got he ducked into the kitchen to hide and found someone already there. An older man, near his dad's age. John had invited him, a friend from the military or something. Dean had shaken his hand and smiled through introductions not an hour ago but he couldn't for the life of him recall his name.

"Everything all right?" Dean asked with a plastered smile, hoping to chase him back out and leave Dean the quiet of the kitchen. The man just eyed him wearily, looking at Dean like he knew exactly why he was there.

"Fine," he finally replied in unexpectedly low baritone.

"Alright," Dean replied with another smile as he wandered over to the fridge to grab a drink. If he left the house his mom would kill him and if he tried to go upstairs his dad would drag him back to suffer with him.

"Look, I'm just going to sit here for a bit and you can sit there and no one needs to know alright?"

The man nodded his head once and went to inspecting his beer while Dean sucked down a sugary pop. His mom had eight people crammed into the dining room, everyone making small talk now as dinner had finished. Still, they would sit and gossip for at least another hour before dessert was served and then more talk and then Dean would end it all.

Feeling a gaze on him he looked towards the man as the stranger looked back at his drink quickly. Dean noted he had blue eyes, a deep shade that looked striking.

"No staring."

"You didn't stipulate that."

Dean glared at the guy.

"I am now. Don't stare at me, I hate being watched." Dean had spent too long under people's looks. Even as a kid people would watch him, intense and fascinated just because he was an omega. Dean was done with the whole thing long ago. He felt the gaze and glared as the man made a point to meet his look head on before looking away.

Asshole.

Dean sat forward in his chair, the island was between them and Dean rested his chin on his palm with a bright smile. The man immediately looked suspicious.

"So you know my dad huh? War buddies or something?"

Nothing drove military folk out faster than asking for war stories. It was callous, but Dean wasn't in a nice mood.

"We served together. John returned early and retired into mechanics shortly after your brother's birth while I remained with the army." It was tempting to roll his eyes because Dean already knew that, but he could sense a string of tension in the man, pulled tight and taunt. Almost painfully so.

Dean leaned back so there was more room between them, feeling the tension let up a touch.

"You finished now?"

"I am."

"Had enough with the military so off to green pastures huh?"

"I removed myself as I found killing was beginning to have negative effects."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he stared at the guy for a beat. Making conversation was clearly not his strong point. Or appropriateness.

The man's hand went tight on his beer and the string went tense again. Dean was half tempted to excuse himself but he felt bad for the guy.

"Was it the killing or who you were killing?"

The question was enough to jolt him, the tension released as he frowned at Dean, his gaze reassessing him. The haunted look receded a touch.

"It could be argued that it's irrelevant."

Dean rolled his eyes that time.

"No way. Completely relevant. If I'm shooting a murder versus someone who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, there's a huge difference there." Dean leaned into his chair and raised a challenging brow.

 

Him mom came looking for him an hour later, but Dean wasn't ready to go.

"War is never for a good reason. You will always know what's right and wrong. It's stupid to think you don't. All people have some basic concept," he argued and his mom gave him a look as she got the whipped cream out for the pie.

"You're wrong. Many people don't know that line. If we all worked independently it would be chaos. Order is a necessity."

"No way. Leadership is one thing, following someone with shared ideas, but blind sheep? No. It's wrong and people should know it," Dean pressed and the man shook his head in disagreement.

"As delightful as this is," his mom cut in before he could reply. "Dessert is being served so everyone back to their spots."

She gave a bright smile that had steel underneath; waiting for them to go so Dean went dutifully.

"I'm sorry, John wanted you to have a break, not come and jump into moral debates," his mom told the stranger and Dean felt bad then.

"It's fine, it's better to talk about it than not. Your son is a skilled debater," that reply made Dean feel better.

"Thank you, Castiel."

 

Dean didn't linger on it. He smiled politely through the night and was free until the next dreaded dinner party. He went to his classes and hung out with friends, enjoying everything as much as he could with the knowledge that taking a mate was looming over him. A week or so later he spotted the man, Castiel, in a cafe. He was sitting alone, looking out the window and Dean felt a kick of spontaneity when he stepped into the shop and walked over, dropping into the seat across from the man.

"Do you honestly think, with all your experience, that it's better to just go along with orders rather then question them when you feel that there wrong?"

Castiel blinked at him, frowning as he stared at Dean and then sighed.

"I imagine if that were true I would still be employed within the military."

"I knew it!" Dean chuckled triumphantly, leaning back and grinning. "You just don't look like sheep."

"Thank you," Castiel replied dryly but Dean grin remained.

"You seemed painfully desperate to avoid that young lady last week."

That took off Dean's smirk and he swore Castiel smiled a touch at Dean's scowl. Dirty play.

"Yeah," Slumping forward Dean picked up the other man's drink and sniffed, tea with a load of honey. Dean set it back down, he needed coffee, not that bullshit. "My family's traditional so they want me to get married when I turn twenty. My mom's been bringing every girl and guy even remotely interesting around lately."

Castiel frowned a touch, tilting his head at Dean. "A strange tradition."

"Not around here and not to my family," Dean grimaced. "It's not bad or anything it just that most people already have someone in mind by now. I've got six months to fall in love or disappoint my parents."

"Cleary disappointing is the better option."

Dean blinked and the man shrugged. "You can't force a healthy relationship, and certainly not a marriage in half a year."

"It's important to them," Dean admitted carefully. His dad didn't talk to Castiel often so confessing it probably wouldn’t get back to him. "I want them to be happy with me."

"Is this seat taken?" A wry voice cut in and Dean looked up to see a dark-haired woman smirking at him. She had a coffee cup in her hand and Dean realized there was a coat on the chair he was in.

"Meg, this is Dean Winchester. John's son."

Dean gave her a bright smile and slid from the seat. "Sorry didn't mean to disturb your date," he apologized sincerely and winked at Castiel before taking off. The man looked like he wanted to say something, but Dean hurried. Ordering himself a coffee he ended up across the street in the park sipping caffeine and watching kids play on the frozen pond. It was a touch nippy out, but the coffee warmed him. He noticed Castiel long before he arrived, the man taking the other side of the bench wordlessly.

"Dates are supposed to be longer than that," Dean commented and Castiel shrugged.

"It bothers me that you think you must find someone for your parent's sake rather than your own," he started and Dean chuckled, touched the guy cared so much about his wellbeing.

"Calm down. I said I don't want to disappoint them, not that I wouldn't. If I don't find someone I don't. It'll happen when it does and all the romance nonsense."

"I'm glad," Castiel replied and he did honestly look relieved.

"You didn't have to cut out early on your date to lecture me," Dean chuckled, sliding a bit closer to the man. He wanted this guy to be happy, he decided. Way too much stress on his shoulders, Dean could practically feel it.

"Meg and I have a long history. We work sometimes and sometimes we do not."

Castiel spoke with a solemn sort of formality and it was weird but Dean found himself smirking because of it. He liked it.

"I have it on good authority that healthy relationship can't be rushed."

"Your choice of authority is suspect if someone you've met twice is enough for you to endorse." The dry tone of Castiel's voice made Dean laugh and they shared a smile. The man looked much more handsome like that Dean thought unexpectedly.

It was a good place to end the conversation but Dean found himself hesitating, not quite done with Castiel.

"So what do you actually do now that you're out of the military?"

Castiel seemed surprised momentarily, as if he too was expecting Dean to leave. "I work with a military funded self-defense organization teaching classes to the public."

"Huh," Dean wasn't sure what to say to that. But he could see it. Castiel wasn't the typical broad strong guy, but he moved with a certain grace that spoke of its own power.

"And you? Your father mentioned university studies but suggested it was temporary."

"Until I get hitched," Dean replied without thinking about it, wincing at Castiel perplexed frown.

"Tradition," Dean added but new it was a weak defense.

"I was unaware of these... traditions. Married upon your twentieth birthday and pulled from your education as well?"

"You make it sound creepy. The marriage thing is a hopeful sort of tradition, not something set in stone. When I'm thirty and unmarried then my family will be up in arms." Eventually, Dean would need to take a mate or his own biology would betray him. Without someone bonded to him his healthy would deteriorate. But that sort of thing didn't start until the mid-thirties.

"As for the education, that’s more me not knowing what to do. I did well in school and my little brother convinced me to take some university classes, but nothing's really stuck out. I'm not going to go to a university without a goal, not for the amount it costs to go."

The explanation seemed to relive Castiel a touch, who had started looked apprehensive on Dean's behalf again. It really was cute.

"My family usually keeps this stuff to ourselves because lots of people only see it in a negative light. Yes, they hope I'll get married but if I don't find anyone who I actually want to marry they won't expect me to run out and grab the nearest person or anything. Actually it's the opposite. My dad and mom are super fixated on finding someone acceptable, everyone is getting vetted before I even meet them. I mean my parents are looking for people who I'd actually like any everything but if I took an interest in someone else they'd be all over them to see if they'd be good for me and a whole load of crap."

Leaning back in the bench Dean eyed the park, it was quiet in the December month, but it was a nice enough day that there were people wandering about. The trees were done up with lights and Dean watched couples walk hand in hand to look at them.

"It's good that they care for you."

"Well, yeah," Dean drawled, peering at Castiel with a wry smirk. "My parents have done great by me. They mean well and are pretty good about knowing when to let me figure it out on my own. Although they could stand to let up with this picking my dates thing."

"You underestimate how useful it must be. Finding one's self a suitable partner is a long and weary road I've found."

Dean sipped his coffee to hide his laugh. This guy was unreal! But Castiel said his poetry with a straight face, a morose one even.

"Not much luck then?"

"Meg is the most likely to match me but I find myself wishing for more. It is never a good feeling to settle."

"No. I wouldn't. Even if my whole family really were crazy about the marriage thing. I'd never go along with some I kinda liked. It needs to be full out love."

Castiel made a noise of agreement and Dean wanted to help him. Pulling out his phone he opened his contacts and snapped a picture of the man without warning. Setting it up he leaned closer to Castiel.

"What's your phone number?"

"Why?"

"What does it look like?" Dean fixed him with a look, holding his phone with Castiel's picture, name, and a blinking cursor beside phone number. Still looking mildly confused Castiel leaned closer and gave Dean his number, watching him punch it in. Dean texted him straight away and blinked when he heard a bee buzzing. There was no way there was a bee around in winter. Castiel slipped his phone from his coat pocket and Dean smirked at the buzzing sound.

"People freak out when they hear that don't they?" Castiel didn't reply but a tiny smirk gave him away.

"Why have you texted me?"

"To show you, make sure you know how to. If I started making phone calls my family would think someone had switched me out with a pod person. But we can text. You can tell me about your dates and I'll vet them for you."

"A nineteen-year-old boy will approve or disapprove my possible partners?" Castiel replied with a skeptical look at Dean.

"I'm actually good at this. Here," Dean shuffled closer so their thighs brushed. He leaned in and looked around the park in a sweeping observation.

"That lady by the gate? She just got proposed to and she said yes but she's not sure. Someone is waiting for her to get home and she's hoping to have it figured out by then. At this point I'd say she's looking for a sign, any sign."

Castiel was actually half decent at looking without being obvious, he peered over to her and they both watched her lock on an elderly couple sitting on a bench together, holding hands. A smile bloomed on her face and she took off again, jogging with more purpose than before.

"How are you certain though?" Castiel asked softly and Dean grinned.

"She had an engagement ring on but kept looking at unsurely. She's circled the park eight times as well, defiantly not wanting to go home."

"A guess at most."

"True, but usually there some strand of truth. Look at this couple walking by us," Dean lowered his voice leaning in to speak as they walked by.

"That guy keeps rubbing his finger with his thumb," they both watched him do it multiple times until they walked out of sight. "How much you wanna bet he's married and cheating?"

"He could just be hopeful for a ring to wear, or perhaps he lost it?" Castiel shot back, leaning from Dean space and making him realize how close they were.

"Nah, if he was hoping he'd be focused on her as a potential wife rather than a ring. If he lost it why was he hiding the gesture by keeping his hand behind his back like that? Cheater."

Castiel mused the conclusion but didn't come up with any rebuttals. Dean smirked as he pulled up a dating site and proceeded to sign Castiel up for it.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you find a better candidate pool. Everyone uses online now. You ok with that?" Dean asked after a beat, realizing how pushy he was being. Castiel looked displeased with the site but didn't protest, eventually shaking his head.

"It is fine. You are not the first one to suggest this to me. I merely dislike using online methods as I find them confusing at times."

"That's what I'm here for. Now what's your age?"

Castiel leaned into Dean, answering the questions as Dean filled them out. They put a little blurb about him and had the profile done and were starting on searching when Sam arrived.

"Dean?" Sam walked up to them, looking at Castiel curiously as the man straightened up and out of Dean's personal space. Dean quickly texted the site, username, and password of to Castiel.

"Gotta go, me and Sammy gotta scope out universities," Dean sighed and Sam just gave him a dark look.

"It can't hurt to look, come on, we're gonna be late."

"Sam is right I believe. Looking might spark a new found interest and lead down an unexpected road." Castiel offered, standing with Dean. "Thank you for your help."

Dean nodded and watched the older man walk off. As soon as he was out of earshot Sam was asking questions.

"That was Dad's friend from that dinner right? Why where you two sitting so close? What did you help him with?"

"Yes Sammy," Dean huffed, eyeing his nosy brother as they walked along the path. "He needed help with his phone so I was showing him how it worked. Guy didn't even understand texting."

"Old people," Sam chuckled and Dean smirked, glancing back and seeing Castiel watching them still. It sent a thrill down Dean's spine.

 

 _Meeting a girl tonight, she's got no family and everyone's hoping we hit off so she can stay and not be a lonely orphan._ Dean typed, sending it off before putting his phone down to change quickly. It buzzed at him in reply and Dean peered at it.

_That is unfair to you. You should be free to pick your partner without such burdens._

Dean grinned at Castiel's perfect punctuation. He was tempted to text speak at him but it all went over Castiel's head.

 _I know. But_ stuffs _never that easy. It'll be good. I prefer guys anyway._

Dean threw that confession out there and shoved his phone in his pocket before going downstairs. His mom had broken the sacred rule of one dinner party a month, using Dean as an excuse to throw a second one.

"Dean, there you are, come meet Charlie," his mom called in a sweet tone with a promise of pain should Dean be rude. Plastering on a smile Dean walked over and shook the red head's hand.

"You two chat for a bit, I've got to check on the pie."

Dean watched his mom flutter off and his dad smirked at him from across the room, talking with who knows, people milling about the house.

"So, you like things?" Charlie asked with a smile, looking like she was on pain of death to convince Dean to adore her.

"Relax. I'll let you down now and we can both save time. You’re hot as hell and I like your eyes, but I'm pretty much for the dudes lately."

"Oh thank god," Charlie breathed, shoulder slumping as she leaned back against the wall. "People have been telling me all week not to mess this up. You're pretty much the only in I'll ever get but I can't pretend to like sausage. Even for a family."

Dean coughed a laugh and looked at her incredulously, the girl just shrugged.

"It would be nice to have somewhere, being a vagabond gets rough at times but I won't pretend I'm something I'm not."

"I hear you. Everyone expects omega's to be these demure little waifs and then I come in." Dean straightened his back to show off his height. He wasn't broad like his father but he wasn't a tiny androgynous thing either.

"Could be worse, imagine if you liked nerdy things instead of like sewing." Charlie teased back and Dean snorted.

"There's nothing wrong with knowing how to fix my own clothing. All so what qualifies as nerdy really? It’s mainstream media now so knowing comic books or cult classics isn’t really nerdy right? Maybe obscure stuff, like old gaming systems. Or would it be DnD that makes the nerd a true nerd?”

Charlie blinked at him and then smirked, leaning in to nudge him. "Dude."

"Dude."

"Did we just become best friends?"

Dean laughed and ended up in an hour-long debate about the pros and cons of the latest doctor from Doctor Who. They chatted through dinner and his mom was all smiles as Charlie and Dean got along. When everything was winding down Dean showed her out, exchanging phone numbers for future arguments on the best doctor.

"Listen, do you mind if we play this up a bit?" Dean asked when they got to the gate and out of hearing range. "I'm not keen on starting this whole revolving door meetings and if we court for a bit it'll give you an in. Just make nice with my mom and grandparents. If they like ya they'll invite you to be honorary family regardless if we get together."

"You think so?" Charlie sounded light and teasing but Dean could see something in her eyes that betrayed how much she wanted that. Raised in a established family like his Dean had no idea what it was like to have no one to turn to. He imagined it would be hard as hell and a hundred times more lonely. It was rare to see someone without at least one family member, they were usually in pairs.

"Ya, got for it. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, we become symbolic cousins or something and everyone wins."

"Deal! I'll text you and we can meet up for coffee to plan this thing out! Or argue about your poor life choices, I saw those star wars DVDs in your living room?"

"What's wrong with Star Wars?"

"Living long or get the hell out," Charlie shot back, throwing up a Vulcan salute and making Dean laugh at her sheer silliness.

 _I liked her, she's awesome,_ he texted Castiel as he walked up the path.

_A change in heart about your preference for same sex?_

_Nah. Not like that, she's into girls. We bonded over it and decided to play it up for a bit. It lets her get to know my family and gives me some breathing room._

_Why does she need to know your family? Are they hoping to adopt her?_

_Not officially or anything but mom takes in strays all the time, we have a huge unofficial family,_ Dean replied and looked up as his mom opened the front door with a bright smile.

"You liked her! She's so sweet isn’t she?"

"Yeah girl could talk the talk that’s for sure. We'll hang out on our own times but invite her around again. Even if things don't work out we should try and give her a family." Dean explained as he came in and kicked off his shoes, heading straight for the kitchen for more pie.

"Of course, we we're planning on it either way. She's utterly brilliant with computers and with some guidance she could really go somewhere with that. If you two don’t work out then I'm sure we'll find the right fit for her."

Dean nodded and let his mom chatter at him while he ate, the pie was delicious but when it was still warm from the oven it was a heaven send. His dad and brother eventually filed in and soon everyone was snacking on something. Everyone teased him about Charlie and then talk turned towards Sam's university choices. Because he wasn't an omega it wouldn't be seen as too dangerous for Sam to go to school half way across the country if he wanted. Dean was mildly annoyed that he was deemed too precious to be allowed to really travel but his he couldn't complain. If Dean wanted to go somewhere they would pack up and go there for summer holidays. They had a family meeting and a vote on it every year but his dad tended to not care and thus went along with Dean's choices as everywhere Dean wanted had no flights in the plan. They'd been to every major tourist place in the states and most of Canada; currently they were working through Mexico. Sam and his mom were aiming for a Europe tour but if Dean played his cards right and actually found himself someone he could veto himself out via a new husband and possible children on the way.

Dean did want the children too. He was young for it but he just knew it was going to happen, he had for a long time. Any kids he had had a high chance of being omegas themselves. It was like a refresh to the bloodline, Dean had stronger senses and in a pinch he could fight longer and more fiercer than anyone else. One would think it would make people less protective but omegas were rare enough that people clamored to make sure they were safe. That they lived healthy lives and had lots of babies who in turn had lots of their own babies.

Dean didn't mind it. Part of it was the belief that omegas needed more affection than average and that they need to be reassured that they were loved. Dean had no clue if it was actually based on anything but he did know that he never got tired of being reminded he was loved, but then who would? His mom was always hugging him and even his dad who was usually reserved would pat his back as he walked by. Sam was a total cuddle slut and they read books on the couch all the time, curled up like a puppy pile. His grandfather was always resting a hand on Dean's shoulder and his grandma was like an octopus when she visited. Family friends that were close usually hugged him move than anyone else. Secretly Dean thought it had nothing to do with himself and everything to do with other people. It was seen as weak to constantly seek attention in modern society, viewed as needy and clingy. But with Dean who by his biology required it, people were free to be affectionate, expected even and Dean figured it was like a free pass for people who needed a hug.

Because if you think you don't need a hug from time to time you were lying to yourself.

Either way, Dean knew Sam didn't come home from a long day at school to argue with their dad and then storm upstairs to Dean's room and demand to cuddle just to 'get it over with'. But he kept quiet on the whole thing, not wanting to ruin it for anyone.

 

Dean started hanging out with Charlie in the New Year, watching bad movies with her and playing board games. He'd played a few with Sam before but Charlie took it far more intensely and it was fun to get caught up in her excitement. Dean dragged Sam along a few times to help get Charlie integrated and in no time Charlie and Sam were talking nonstop about the cities Sam was considering moving to for school. Being a nomad herself Charlie had endless experiences in pretty much every place Sam was considering.

Snapping a picture covertly Dean sent it to Castiel with the caption 'nerds nerding'.

_As someone also participating in the game would you not also count towards this title?_

Dean smirked and snapped a quick self with some of the game cards, sending it off.

_Do you plan to play late? You have classes early tomorrow don't you?_

_Stop mothering me,_ Dean shot back but checked the time and it was getting kinda late. He actually did have a class first thing tomorrow and he frowned at his phone.

_How did you know that?_

_I checked._ Dean blinked at the blunt but weird reply. Maybe he had left his new class schedule out somewhere? If not then Castiel had gone snooping around the school. Stalking behavior for certain but it only left Dean was a small smile. He really did like the man, unhealthy fixation and all.

"You ready to head out soon Dean?" Sam asked and he nodded.

 

The next day Dean's class let out and Castiel was there waiting for him. He looked a touch unsure, glancing at Dean as he walked up to him. It was kinda cute really.

"What are you doing here?" Dean greeted but waited for Castiel to join him before walking together down the hall.

"I was nearby, I thought it would be ok to stop and see if you wanted to go to lunch together."

Dean snorted.

"Ya right, you were totally 'nearby' the college on the other side of the city. You're lucky I like you, Cas. I know a good place for lunch."

Castiel looked partly guilty and mostly relieved and Dean just felt a strange thrill that he had come all that way just to see him.

It was easy to talk with Castiel, something about the man put Dean at ease. It could have been the way he held himself, military trained and thus similar to Dean's own dad but Dean thought it was something more. After all he'd never found the way his dad held himself hot. But Castiel was defiantly taking up all of Dean's attention in that department.

Something about an older secure man was just turning Dean's crank lately. So he flirted more than he should have really. Smiling slyly and looking at Castiel from under his lashes. He leaned to close and let their knees touch a few times, never jerking away. Dean knew there a was chance that it wouldn’t go anywhere, that Castiel might be too moral to jump in bed with a guy half his age but it was fun to watch him blush. Dean did pay attention to their conversations too, talking with Castiel never felt stilted.

"So you're about to start the next round of classes? Excited to throw some people around?" Dean teased and Castiel shook his head.

"It's about defense and teaching that, not throwing people around Dean."

"Not even a little?" Dean teased and Castiel fixed him with a flat look that made Dean laugh.

"It would be fun, I'll run it by Sammy and see if he's willing. My dad likes us taking that sort of thing but my mom thinks it's a waste of time usually. But who knows."

"Self-defense is never a waste of time, Dean."

"I know, but my mom feels like were in a safe neighborhood with friends and family all around so why should we worry. Which I know," Dean held up a hand to cut Castiel off as he opened his mouth to reply. "Trust me I know all the reasons why that's a terrible way to think but my mom can be stubborn when she wants too. Still she might let me anyway."

Dean leaned in and grinned. "Then you could wrestle me down?"

"I'd be more tempted to throw you across the room than anything," Castiel shot back but his ears were red so Dean counted it a win.

 

Heading home after class Dean knew someone was coming for dinner, a small time thing though. One family visiting another family, polite dining with the hope of the kids banging. It was more ceremony than any real match making. Established family had contacted them asking to meet and some of them had to be accepted. It was part of keeping a good standing in the community.

Dean wasn't through the front door before Sam was on him, crowding him back.

"Get out of here, go, go," he hissed urgently, trying to bodily shove Dean out.

"Sam?" Their dad called, standing down the hall and seeing both of them. Sam sagged and stepped back letting Dean in but still flashing a frantic look.

"What's going on?"

"The family over for dinner is here."

Dean waited, watching his brother of an explanation because no way would Sam be freaking out over just that.

"The potential guy... it's Azazel," Sam gulped looking at Dean wide-eyed while Dean tried to stay upright.

"You're joking."

"Dean, nice to see you again," that smarmy voice called and Dean turned to see the bane of his high school life standing there, smiling at him. Sam was physically putting himself in front of Dean and their dad was watching everything with a growing frown but neither of them could stop Dean from bolting. He slammed the front door closed and ran for it. He was down the street before his heard his dad calling him and four streets over before he needed to stop for breath.

Trembling, Dean got his phone out and texted Sam a capital proclamation of 'get him the hell out of there' and then another text to Charlie to see where she was. After a beat he texted Castiel and jumped when he heard the bee sound. Turning around he watched the man walk up to him, trying not to hurry but clearly worried.

"I saw you running, are you ok?"

"Not really. Can we please go hide somewhere?"

"Are you in danger Dean?" Castiel's tone went sharp and hard as he looked away and something about that just cracked the anxiety in Dean. He slumped against Castiel who jolted but caught him, one hand around Dean to steady him.

"It's ok, just a demon from my past visiting. I just need to hide somewhere for a bit until I feel better. No actual danger."

Castiel looked perplexed but he went along for it and Dean was so grateful he wanted to cry. They walked a few blocks to Castiel's car and drove over to his apartment.

It was a modest little place but clean and in good shape. Dean slumped down on the couch and dug out the remote, channel surfing until he found a sci-fi movie to focus on.

His phone was going off constantly but Dean didn't want to look at it. Just the idea of it made his stomach turn. Castiel took a spot beside Dean and didn't even glance at the TV.

"I'm fine," Dean said automatically and Castiel shook his head. "You are clearly not. Please explain this to me if you can."

Dean considered saying his couldn't but then he slumped back on the couch and rubbed his face.

"My parents had someone new over for dinner a meet and greet sorta thing. The potential suitor was Azazel."

"This person is significant?" Castiel questioned when Dean didn't keep going. Spreading his legs he knocked his knee to Castiel's and left it there, taking comfort in the warmth.

"I went to high school with him. He made my life a living hell."

"I see," Castiel offered but Dean knew he didn't, not really. Leaning forward he watched the TV for a moment, trying to sort out a way to explain it.

"My family is old, we've been here for countless generations. There are other families too. Azazel is from one of them. All these families try to get along but there've been fights. For a long time there was some huge feud between my mom's family and Azazel's. They just patched things up when my mom was a kid, big thing; everyone was really excited and happy about it. I didn't want to stir up trouble and ruin that."

"So you did not tell anyone Azazel bullied you?" Castiel surmised and Dean let out a weak laugh. Without asking he leaned into Castiel and the man went stiff for a second before relaxing. He careful put an arm around Dean so they were seated on the couch, curled up, Dean pressing in as close as he could.

"Bullied is such a nice word for it. He harassed me, followed me around for four years and told me all the ways he was going to fuck me one day. He used to sit behind me in class and talk about all the people probably jerking off on my bed right at that moment. God, he was such a sick fuck. And he knew I wouldn't say or do anything because I wanted our families to get along. One of my cousins had just married his brother. But it was so fucked up. He'd follow me and always lean in too close, whispering messed up rapey shit."

Castiel's arm tightened on him and Dean was grateful for the pressure. "I hated it. Seeing him today, standing there in my house just screwed me up."

"Regardless of family drama, you should have told your parents, this is serious." Castiel offered, not accusing Dean but a gentle scolding.

"I know, we're not supposed to let fixations grow when we don't have intentions to return them, mom's always said that." Castiel looked puzzled for a second but pushed it aside.

"Have you spoken to your parents since leaving?"

"Nope. Sammy will tell them. Then they'll freak out and the fighting will start and mom and dad will be angry I never told them and it'll all be a big mess." Dean knew he was whining but he still pressed is face into Castiel's shirt and tried to hide from it. Castiel scent was clean and he was like a furnace throwing heat, the weight of arms on Dean made him feel safe and he wanted to borrow in and never let go.

"You should call them at least Dean, they must be worried."

It was tempting to ignore it but Dean knew he was right. With a shuddering sigh he dug his phone from his pocket and found ten missed phone call and an endless stream of texts from various family members. Both his grandparents had called as well and one cousin signaling the whole thing was already blowing up.

Charlie had texted back as well and Dean asked her to cover for him, saying he was hanging out with her so he could escape his family for a bit. He got a gif of the doctor smiling and it brought a tiny smirk to his face.

_Owe you a million times over, honorary sister from here on out._

_< 3_

"While it is good to see you bonding I feel like your family should be contacted still," Castiel rumbled and Dean realized he could see Dean's phone screen from their snuggling position.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean huffed and with a sigh he opened the tab for Sam's texts. It was jumbled mess that promised Dean he'd bodily throw Azazel out if he had to and then apparently Sam, who Dean had confided in after he graduated, had let it all come out and both of Dean's parents had been pissed. Azazel's parents hadn't thought much of it, teasing more than anything so Sam repeated some of the stuff Dean had told him word for word and Azazel hadn't denied it. The climax had been his mom punching the guy in the face. She kicked them out with dad backing her up and then immediately called her parents to let them know what had happened. The family feud was back on strong and where was Dean because everyone was freaking out.

"Told you it would ruin the peace," Dean muttered and Castiel huffed, Dean could feel it against the back of his neck.

"In this case I would say this is a good thing. Perhaps there should be no peace when two sides are so different. This young man is disgusting Dean and if his family supports that then they cannot be much more better in morals. Your family might be right to refuse to have contact with them and openly dislike such a family of poor common decency."

"I really like the way you talk," Dean blurted, feeling his face go red when Castiel blinked at him. But god, something in the formal was Castiel spoke just worked for Dean.

Ducking his chin to hide his embarrassment Dean typed a quick message to Sam saying he was hiding with Charlie for a bit and just needed some time to unwind. He was fine and didn't need a rescue or anything.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked quietly, Dean was hyper aware of him now, they were pressed up so close and Castiel's arm was still loosely around Dean's middle.

Dean decided to try the truthful route and see how Castiel reacted.

"I love my family so much. But I don't know if I can handle this. Everything is being planned out. It's what I want it to be but it's so planned and ridged and everyone gets so excited about it. I just want to figure it out on my own sometimes but then I get so worried that I'm agreeing with every suggestion my mom makes. Everyone I've ever dated has been approved by them, they introduced me to all of them. They've been nice and everything and I'm good friends with lots of them still but none of them... fuck. Everything is so proper. I've fooled around but no one ever dared to really touch me, to go against the whole idea of me being this pure symbol of bullshit and my golden marriage that my family keeps waiting for so eagerly." Dean ran out of steam, slumping in Castiel and hiding his hands in his face.

"I love my family but sometimes I hate it so much."

"No one can make you do anything you don't want. I don't know your family very well, but I know your father and I can assure you that John Winchester isn't going to think less of you or certainly do anything like disapprove because you made your own choices."

Dean couldn't argue that. His dad had never been like that. His mom too. They would understand but Dean just wanted it to work out more than having to disappoint them.

"Thanks," he offered, still snuggled up to Castiel.

"...I am grateful that you let me help you. It was upsetting to see you so anxious."

Dean made a noise in agreement, pulling back from Castiel and shifting himself so he was sitting across the man's lap. Dean's face was burning red but he wanted Castiel to know. It was supposed to be harmless flirting but Dean knew he was in far more than that. Biting his lip he glanced at Castiel and found him watching Dean with open apprehension but the way he glanced at Dean's mouth told him more. Leaning forward slowly so Castiel had plenty of time to dump him on his ass, Dean pressed a soft kiss to the man's mouth. His lips were chapped and dry but Dean didn't mind it. Tilting his head to a better angle he kissed him again and again, raining little touches until Castiel was melted into the couch with Dean on top of him.

"Dean, please...I can't...I don't...I should not do this," Castiel looked genuinely anxious and Dean pressed up closer to him, making soothing sounds as he kissed again. Castiel reached for him then, arms winding around Dean's waist and holding him while Dean pressed his mouth open. It felt wet and hot to press his tongue to Castiel's lip, pulling back so his teeth could catch the plump skin and nip. When Castiel groaned, it came low and rough and vibrated through Dean making him want to roll his hips and never let Castiel go.

Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck and just clung to him, waiting for the hunger in him to die down to something more acceptable. Castiel seemed to sense if not understand because he didn't press Dean, just held on to him.

"Would you like to eat?" Castiel inquired after a long while. Dean was content in the warmth of the man under him and soft noise of the TV. But once Castiel said it Dean's stomach woke up to complain.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I did sort of jump you," he apologized as he sat back and slowly and reluctantly moved out of Castiel's lap and back into the couch.

"It's fine," Castiel assured him, reaching out to cup the side of Dean's face in a sweet gesture.

Dean slumped on the couch while Castiel got up and walked to the kitchen. The apartment living space was open so Dean could watch him as he heated up soup on the stove.

"Leftovers are all I have unfortunately," Castiel began but Dean cut him off.

"It's fine."

Rising up from the couch Dean stretched his arms up high before padding over to the little kitchen table. It seemed tiny compared to Dean's family behemoth that his great grandpa had carved. Settling in Dean ate the warmed chicken soup hungrily. After the first bite his hunger truly set in and Dean ate two full bowls. He made himself stop there and thanked Castiel for the meal.

"It was just leftovers Dean, I should have ordered something in."

"No! It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted to wait. Leftovers or not it was good," Dean reassured him with a bright smile.

"Should I drive you then?"

"Home? Already," Dean glanced outside it was getting dark but certainly not late and he really wanted to put it off longer.

"I was thinking you could go to Charlie's home. Thus she would not longer be required to lie for you as it would be the truth that you're there."

Dean blinked and considered the idea. It made sense and now that he was a little more clear headed Dean realized he put Charlie in a spot, having her lie to the family she was hoping would take her in.

"You're right, I'll text her and then we can go?"

Charlie was thumbs up and Dean thought he caught an underline of relief in her messages. The only drawback was that it was a short drive and Dean wasn't ready to say good-bye to Castiel just yet. Still staying with him was a bad idea, Dean was trying to make sure he didn't rush into anything and Castiel seemed to agree.

They pulled up to the apartments Charlie was in and Castiel walked Dean to the door. Once Charlie buzzed him in Dean turned to Castiel and tried to think of something that summed up how grateful he was. Castiel looked sheepish but he pulled a small box from his coat pocket and offered it to Dean.

"I had wanted to give this to you, even before everything but now I think you should keep it close."

Dean blinked at the weird statement and then pried open the box to reveal a small black metallic cylinder, like a skinny flashlight. "What is it?"

"A Taser."

"No way," Dean breathed, pulling it from the case and examining it. It was small but had a bit of weight to it. The ends were the same metallic black but Dean could see the tip curving into the prongs of a Taser. There was a single button on the side. Castiel stepped closer and showed him how to press in and up to use it. The end lit with a crackle that made Dean far too gleeful.

"It carries a strong charge and will incapacitate anyone you use it on."

"God, that's awesome Cas, thank you." Dean turned his gaze to the man and tried to put his gratitude in a look. "Serious, this is one of the best present's I've ever got."

That made the man smile and Dean couldn't resist leaning in to press a quick kiss to his mouth. He lingered a bit before pulling back and smiling again, unable not too. Dean had never been much of a sap but something about Castiel just did him in.

"Thanks."

"He'll love it," Charlie added and they both startled, twisting to see her leaned up against the wall just in the door Dean was holding open. She was smiling like the cat that got the canary and the cream. Before Dean could do anything Charlie was moving forward offering a hand to Castiel who dubiously took it and shook.

"Charlie, lovely to meet you...?" she paused waiting for a name and Castiel glanced at Dean who sighed.

"Castiel. His name is Castiel. He's a friend of my dads."

Charlie bounced once and then got herself under control, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad to meet you and I hate to disturb but Dean should be coming in and going to bed to sleep for the upcoming storm."

"Will you be alright Dean?" Castiel asked with real concern and Charlie melted a touch.

"Yeah, It'll be fine. Just drama and nonsense. I'll text you about it tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded once and stepped back, watching Dean and Charlie go, when they got in the elevator he was still watching and Dean felt a flush run through him as he waved at the man just as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh. My. God."

Dean winced and side eyed Charlie who was fighting a grin. "I was actually really worried about you Dean, Sam gave me the cliff notes of what happened. But here you are, romancing with your dad's friend. You scandalous thing!"

Throughout the night Charlie pumped Dean for information and got the full story from him about Castiel. It never went to Azazel and his shit and Dean was thankful for it. Charlie was positive and excited about the whole thing with Castiel and Dean was glad she wasn't lecturing him about age differences and appropriateness. They watched old Doctor Who episodes and then started a new TV series about time travel and hot Scottish men. Snuggled into the blanket with Charlie, Dean felt himself letting go of the last of his tension.

"I've known you for less than a month but I meant it when I say your family now," he muttered quietly, reaching to curl his hand around Charlie's. She didn't reply but squeezed back until his hand hurt.

 

Dean woke to soft chatter and the smell of delicious breakfast. Rubbing his eyes, he wandered out into the main area and blinked at the sight of his mother, father and brother all sitting around Charlie's tiny kitchen table. Charlie waved from the kitchen before toast popping grabbed her attention.

"Dean," his mom smiled and put a plate down to come over and hug the life out of him. "I love you my boy, so much," she pulled back and smiled at him before yanking him back in for another tight hug. "Oh Dean, I'd rip his heart out of his chest and dance on his corpse if you wanted me too."

Dean's dad snorted and Sam looked horrified while Charlie laughed.

"Seriously, you need him dead?" He mom asked, pulling back to look Dean straight on.

"No mom, you don't have to kill anyone."

"We had a place picked out to bury the body," his dad added and Dean gave a soft laugh. Rising from his chair, his father encased him in a tight hug. "Don't you ever think that getting along with some other family is worth you putting up with something like that, you're worth so much more than that to us."

Dean blinked rapidly and nodded his head. Sam side hugged him as Dean sat down at the table. It was over packed and the chairs were mix matched but it was a good breakfast. Charlie kept everything upbeat without it being stilted and Dean smiled at her gratefully. He caught his mom smiling knowingly at his dad and immediately needed to come clean.

"Charlie and I aren't romantic," he blurted, stopping all the chatter at the table.

"She's awesome and I really like her but we're friends, family. No romance though."

"I like ladies," Charlie added, just as awkward as Dean and they both watched his parents blink and then start laughing.

"I told them last night since you said you were staying with Charlie," Sam admitted and Dean sighed.

"Could have said that earlier?"

Sam shrugged and then grinned at them, prompting Dean to punch his arm.

"That's very sweet of you, to want to be honest with us," he mom smiled and Dean felt a tiny bit bad considering Castiel and everything. "I figured it was more of a friendship than anything with the way you act. More like siblings than partners."

Dean exchanged a smile with Charlie.

"I really like her, she went into this trying to find herself a family. I want that. Want her to be a part of us."

His mom smiled softly and nodded her head, exchanging looks with John. "We know. We've been talking with your grandparents. As the head of the family they decide ultimately but they're open to the idea, more so after this whole mess and Charlie being the one you trusted. It’s important to have family, to have others to lean on," she added more to Charlie with a kind smile.

Dean again felt a little bad for his secrets but Charlie looked so happy so it was easy to forget.

 

He texted Castiel throughout the day and kept him up to date as Dean's family and friends came around and offered their support. Word was spreading fast and as it turned out, sexually harassing a rare omega was a big no-no. People Dean barely knew were stopping to tell him they were on his side. No one treated him pitifully surprisingly. Everyone just agreed Azazel was a piece of shit and that Dean was a saint to have tolerated him at all.

Dean honestly had to tell his grandfather not to kill him. The man was ready for it and assured Dean that until Dean as ready he would wait. It was fucked up but Dean was sure his grandfather wasn't about to go out on a rampage. Hopefully.

By the evening Dean was tired but in the best way. He had been embraced by his family and community, everyone trying to be helpful while not smothering him. It was a bit much but it was still so damn good to see that people gave a damn about him. Even if it was mainly for his omega status. Dean knew the people that really mattered would have his back, no matter what Dean was.

 

Castiel started coming around Dean's school more often, waiting for him at lunch so they could eat together. Dean doubted he worked anywhere near but he was always there without fail. If Dean texted him it was never longer than a few minutes before he got a reply, there was a strange sort of intensity to it but Dean found himself grinning when Castiel answered without fail every time.

 

A week later something tripped the house alarm.

Dean woke with a start as his mom and Sam came in his room. Scrambling up Dean grabbed his Taser and loaded the charge pack into it. He offered it to his dad who looked surprised but accepted it. Rather than waiting upstairs his family moved as a unit with his dad in the lead and their mom right behind them. Between the two, Dean was certain a robber would be toast. Sam and Dean didn't have their dad's military training or their moms sheer badass skills but they would both go down fighting in their own right.

The main concern was a hunter.

But as they looked they quickly realized that no one was in the house or yard.

The alarm called the police who showed up and then half the neighborhood was awake and people were whispering about Azazel and his fixation on Dean.

As the police took the statements Dean sat on the couch beside his mom, Sam on her other side and both of them held close. Dean was a grown man but his mom still treated him like he was six sometimes. Few things ever stirred her up then someone threatening her family and Dean could see a glint in her eye that spelled danger and revenge of the highest.

The police eventually filed out and then the neighbors until it was just Dean's family. His grandfather and grandma had shown up and now sat around the table sipping coffee and plotting. His dad handed Dean his Taser back and Dean had forgotten he still had it.

"Don't let the police see that, it's a military grade weapon," his dad warned him, eyeing Dean keenly as to why he even had it. Dean didn't have a reason so he nodded his head and avoided is gaze. Everyone was watching him, curious about the illegal weapon he was carrying. Mostly though they seemed to come to the wrong conclusions.

"If you think anyone is going to come looking for you," him mom started, her cheerful smile gone as she spoke with a grave serious tone. "Dean, I will be dead before anyone ever comes near you."

It was supposed to be a comfort but it was more or less Dean’s worst fear. To lose his family.

His grandfather nodded and his dad just watched him with a worried look, trying to figure out what was going on with him. The best thing Dean could go with was the truth; any sort of lie would be snooped out by his parents.

"It's not just Azazel or anything like that. A lot of people have transferred into the college since I started. A lot. No one's ever been inappropriate but everyone is always looking. It makes me feel exposed. So I got something that could take down a bear and fit in my pocket."

Dean tossed the Taser in the air and clicked the button so it lit up.

"It's mainly paranoia. Too many omegas stole for captive brides or brood mare stories I guess. I just wanted to make sure I can look after myself."

"That hasn't happened for centuries and if it did we'd find you in a week," his grandma said with a dismissive air but Dean knew it was the truth. He looked around the table at his family and spared a moment to be grateful for them, to know to be grateful, that so many people lacked the family structure and security like they did.

His dad eyed his Taser for a moment, seeming to consider something. Dean was half worried he knew where it came from.

"There are self-defense classes starting next week. The intermediate or advanced might suit you boys," he mused and Dean felt something in his chest go very still. His heartbeat seemed too loud as his mom agreed and Sam nodded along, everyone deciding it would be a good idea.

Everyone assumed it had been Azazel or a family member of his who tripped the alarm.

No one considered it could have been anyone else.

 

His grandparents stayed in the spare bedroom for the night and everyone eventually drifted to bed, Dean closed his door and leaned against it. Chewing his lip he tried to figure out how to feel about the whole idea of it.

_You awake?_

The reply was instant and Dean felt his heart jolt. Crawling on his bed he watched his screen avidly.

_I am. Is everything alright?_

_Someone tripped our security alarm, police came and everything._

_Are you alright?_

Dean swallowed when Castiel didn't offer to come over. The man needed half a reason to ask if Dean wanted him too and the absence of the offer was glaringly obvious.

_I'm fine. Everyone thinks it was Azazel._

_Was it?_

_I dunno._

Dean didn't know why but it got to him. He put his phone down so he could pull the charger from the Taser. It slid out smoothly, leaving the hollow cylinder that reminded Dean of a flashlight.

Without the power source it wasn’t dangerous but it still gave Dean a thrill. Lying back on his bed he shoved a hand down his pajamas and stroked himself hard.

_My dad wants us to go to your self-defense class. He knew it was starting soon._

_I saw him a few days ago and mentioned the dates to him as you had mentioned your interest._

_With this scare no one argued._

Dean stripped down quickly and fumbled under his bed for the tube of lube he kept there. Laying back on the pillows he slicked a finger and reached between himself to push a finger in. No warm up or teasing, rather a quick forceful motion.

_Timing seems perfect don’t you think?_

Castiel didn’t have an immediate reply and Dean swallowed a sound, adding a second finger to open himself up.

_What do you mean?_

_What do you think?_

Dean fumbled for the Taser base, the charger was gone, leaving a hollow base with the end sealed up. Dean nearly whimpered at the feel of the cold metal on his thigh. He slowly dragged it downward.

_Is something wrong Dean?_

_Tell me. I need you to tell me the truth._

Dean pressed the base into himself, feeling the metal stretch his body open. The risky end of the Taser was out of it but there was still an element of danger to it all. Dean rocked his hips, pumping it into himself slowly watching his phone screen. Castiel took ages but he finally replied.

_I’m sorry. I only wanted to help you, to make sure you were safe._

Dean bit his lip and shoved back, thinking of the man sneaking around their home, of somehow getting passed both his parents and getting away clean.

_Dean? Are you mad? Please tell me._

Dropping his phone, Dean jerked off hard and fast, swallowing and sounds as he fucked himself to climax with the end of a Taser a man twice his age had given him. Just after Castiel had triggered their home alarm to ensure Dean would go to his self-defense class.

His muscles ached as he froze up, pumping semen as he stroked himself quickly to milk every drop. Dean shivered as he slumped back into his bed, panting for air. He felt weirdly emotional, riding the edge of something so treacherously thrilling.

Biting his lip and still feeling daring Dean sat up and snapped a picture. His spent cock with streaks of semen on his stomach and thigh. Spreading his legs he made sure the Taser was in the shot, it slid free from his body as he moved but it was obvious what it had been used for.

With a shaking hand Dean sent the photo.

His phone rang a beat later. Dean answered it breathless still as he managed a shaky hello.

“Dean,” the sheer heat of his name made him grin and Dean pressed his face into the pillow.

“Fuck, it shouldn’t make me hot but it did. Used the Taser you gave me to get off Cas,” he teased and listened to the other man’s shaky breathing.

“Jerk off, right now, I wanna hear.” Dean half expected Castiel to deny him but he listened instead to shuffling and Castiel’s breath catching.

“Talk,” Castiel growled out, the commanding tone of his normally neutral voice made Dean’s cock twitch.

“Want you to fuck me Cas, you’d be the first one. Bet you didn’t know that. I’ve sucked and licked and done all sorts of things but no one had ever fucked me. In this day and age, I’m a virgin. You’d be the first one, the only one.”

Dean didn’t know if it was decent dirty talk but Castiel’s breath got hard and heavy and when he groaned out Dean shivered.

“You come?”

“Yes,” came the low growl that made Dean want to squirm around. Something about Castiel just got right to his core.

“You came sneaking around my house, causing trouble so you’d see me more,” Dean whispered, waiting for the confirmation.

“I did.”

Dean closed his eyes, feeling his body tingle even as a tear unexpectedly fell. “I’m scared of this, of how intense it is and how much I want it.”

“I know. It feels like it’s far too much for a single person, I can’t stop thinking about you Dean.”

“Me too.”

 

When Dean went to school he half expected Castiel to be waiting but surprisingly he was nowhere to be seen. After class Dean went to his locker and he found a plain box inside. Swallowing at the fact that it was in his locker, signaling Castiel knew his locker combination, Dean pulled it out. There was a small tag that proclaimed that the box containing a personal pleasure device.

Dean shoved it in his bag and skipped his afternoon class.

No one was home and Dean tore upstairs yanking his clothing off while struggling to get the toy out of the box. He’d driven home half hard and now he was erect and aching for it.

The toy was a black smooth material and it looked high end, a vibrator.

There was a note inside from Castiel, telling him he had charged it and it was ready for him. Dean whined out and dug under his bed for his lube. Flipping it open he fumbled for his phone. Dean skipped texting and called Castiel.

“Dean,” how could he make Dean’s name sound so good?

“I’ve got it, I’m fingering myself open right now.”

“I’m at work Dean, you have a class at this time.”

“Came home, fuck it’s huge, oh fuck Cas,” Dean sat back slowly, feeling the toy slowly opening him up.

“Gonna fuck myself with it, I want you do come with me, hurry up,” panting into the phone Dean gently sat himself back. He was kneeling on his bed, thighs spread out so he could sit back on the toy at his own pace. The very end was flared before dropping thin with a few more inches; it was a plug, designed for a man or anal use. Dean shivered.

“Did you pick it our yourself Cas? Look at different models and decide on this one exactly?”

“Yes,” Castiel’s voice was low and intense again, Dean could hear a door shutting and locks clicking.

“Were are you?”

“The supply room.”

“Jerk off for me, come on Cas,” Dean’s voice sounded breathless and broken, he felt almost too full as he wiggled his hips. The thickest part sank into his ass and Dean moaned as the feeling of it. Castiel groaned in reply.

“It feels so big, It’s huge in me Cas, I don’t know if I can stand it.” He babbled, his cock was aching and Dean knew a few strokes and it would be over.

“Turn it on Dean, the button on the bottom, press it.”

“Fuck,” Dean struggled to find it, pressing over the edge and jerking when it started vibrating. It was pressed up in all the best places and Dean as an omega was more sensitive than most. He cried out, rocking his hips and pressing back on the toy. With a whimper Dean came all over himself, without ever touching his dick.

“Came just by it in me,” he managed to say and Castiel came with a deep groan that made Dean want to start all over. Turning the toy off he slumped down carefully and tried to get used to the feeling of it in him.

“You go back to work and I’m gonna spend the rest of the day fucking myself on this thoughtful gift. Alright?”

“Dean,” Castiel’s tone was harsh, half angry but mainly desperate in a way Dean knew instantly he liked.

“Have a good day Cas,” Dean offered before hanging up.

True to his word he fucked himself to three more orgasms and took photos, sending them to Castiel sporadically. Dean half expected Castiel to show up at his door, panting and hungry to fuck him.

He was a little disappointed when he didn’t.

 

When Castiel showed up at the school the next day Dean knew right away something was going on. Castiel held himself stiffly and everything about him was on guard. Immediately Dean worried that he’d gone too far, that his game had pushed the man. What if Castiel was uptight about sex, or he thought Dean was mocking him or something.

"I'll catch up later, need to check something," he told his friends, Jo and Ash nodded and went on while Garth lingered, looking over the crowd and seeming to spot Castiel. He raised a sly brow at Dean who rolled his eyes in return.

"What's up?" He greeted, coming to stand in front of Castiel and watching the man study him for a moment.

"I have to show you something,” he finally said and the gravity of his tone made Dean nod his head right away.

“Is everything ok? I’m sorry if last night-“ When Castiel stepped close to Dean he paused, feeling a hand touch his hip briefly before the man stepped back, seeming to struggle to restrain himself.

“I….I need you to know something. If- After that we can…talk,” the way he looked at Dean left a thrill up his spine and went straight to Dean’s dick, god Castiel looked like he wanted to devour him right there in the hall.

"Lead on," he invited and followed Castiel from the school grounds. The got in his car and drove off, Dean watching the school disappear in the mirror as they took a direction he didn’t know.

"If this is a kidnapping, please return me in less then a hour, I've got another class."

The joke fell flat and Dean leaned back in the seat, taking in the tense lines of Castiel's body.

"What’s wrong?"

Dean waited a bit before reaching out and careful touching the man's shoulder.

"Hey, talk to me Castiel. If what I did last night was too much or upset you-“

"I have done something," Castiel gritted out, staring straight ahead at the road.

"I should not have but I did it and now I want you to see. I need you to see me for what I am."

Dean blinked at the vague and forbidden statement and sat back in his seat.

"All right, let do this then." The problem with people fixating on omegas was that it could go too far. Dean's family wasn't just picking his potentials out of tradition or power. They were combing out anyone deemed too dangerous. Anyone with too little control could turn violent and as an omega, Dean brought out the subconscious in people. Jealousy, possessiveness, and a need to claim Dean were a part of the whole courting thing. It was key to make sure that those emotions never turned on Dean or his family, that his would be partner never lose himself and became a threat to Dean. Sitting in the car seat Dean reached in his pocket and felt the weight of the Taser there. While he would hate too, if Castiel threatened him for any reason, Dean would have to defend himself.

They arrived at a park on the edge of the city and the deeper Castiel led him into the woods the more nervous Dean grew. He badly wanted to grant Castiel his utter trust but it was all too common for people to obsess and lose themselves, and in turn hurt, omegas. Castiel's strange behavior was only adding to that worry.

Dean couldn't help but be relieved when they arrived and Azazel was laid out on the forest floor, bloody and beaten. Stepping closer to Castiel, Dean could see now that the tension in him had no menace to it. Castiel was afraid of how Dean would react to what he had done. Reaching out, Dean slipped his hand in Castiel’s and the man startled a touch, looking at him directly finally. Dean turned their hands and could see the scrapes on Castiel's knuckles.

"You thought I would be angry?"

"Afraid. I should have better control. I make terrible decisions Dean. And I never see that until it's too late."

Dean tried to be level headed about the situation but he also knew he liked it.

This wasn't Castiel being violent against Dean, it was him protect him in his own way. Twisted but channeled away from Dean, for Dean.

"I should agree right," Dean stepped closer, fighting a smile as Castiel watched him, anxious as he held onto Dean's hand. "I should be horrified."

Azazel was fairly fucked up. He was going to live but he was also going to do it with broken bones and a scared up face. Everyone would know too. The whole community had been talking about the scandal of it and Dean knew they would all know why someone had done this to Azazel. He was laid out on his side, too weak to do much but lay there and his one good eye watched Dean.

If he were a human Dean imagined he would be dead already.

"I shouldn't be glad should I? To see him like that, bloody and broken for the years he followed me, talking about how hard he was going to fuck me one day," Dean could feel the satisfaction he was supposed to be above coursing through him and he wanted nothing more than to revel in it.

"Will you protect me then Cas? Come to my rescue?"

"You don't need protection Dean. We both know you’re capable of defending yourself."

"They why did you do this?"

"Because it was the rare instance that you couldn't do it yourself, a manipulation on his part to stop you. No matter what you claim, I know it bothered you. I wanted to try and fix that."

Dean looked at the body on the ground, smiling sweetly at Azazel, while he pulled Castiel closer by his coat, pressing them together.

"Isn't he thoughtful?" Dean teased, winking at the broken man in the dirt before pulling Castiel into a kiss. It wasn’t sweet but rough. Dean opened his mouth and the kiss went wet and hungry quickly. The idea that Castiel had done this, had tried to get revenge for him. Dean knew it shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

His fingers quickly undid Castiel’s belt, slipping a hand in to rub and stoke him into a full erection. Castiel's standing perfectly still and looked a little stunned but Dean refused to let that stop him. The man was thick and hard in his hand, a fat dick, and Dean’s mouth began to water.

He dropped to his knees, paying Azazel no mind as he peered up at Castiel from under his lashes, biting is lower lip to bring attention to it. He still looked dazed, blinking down at Dean as he gently got his cock free from his slacks and out in the open. Dean rubbed it against his face. Nuzzling the warm silky skin of it along his smooth cheek. A wet drop of pre-cum smears on he cheek and Dean smiled.

Watching Castiel watch him, he pressed a soft wet kiss on the tip of his cock before letting it pressing his mouth and slowly swallowing it down.

Dean had never been fucked before but he’d sucked plenty of dick.

With ease he worked his way down carefully, bobbing his head and rubbing his tongue along the underside, feeling the thick veins along the cock in his mouth. He wanted to use everything he had, wanted Castiel to be utterly gone over him.

The man swallowed and he clenched his hands, seeming to want to reach out to touch Dean’s head but hesitating. He was throbbing in Dean’s mouth already, right on the edge at once and Dean pulled off with a wet sound. He let spit run down his chin as he licked he head of the dick in front of him, holding it steady with one hand and jerking the length off with his other. He pressed another messy kiss to the head of Castiel’s cock and winked up at him before sucking it back down.

He took Castiel’s hand, the one with the bloody knuckles, and led it to the back of his head once Castiel's fingers worked through his hair he stopped moving his head but kept sucking. Castiel tentatively guided him after a few moments, holding him carefully, like Dean was someone precious. But eventually his motions got more jerky, his fingers held Dean’s hair tightly as he moved his hips and started to thrust into Dean’s eager mouth. He started panting as he stared down at Dean, watching him suck him off.

Dean looked up at him, giving him a good show as he pressed down, almost choking but managing to get the entire fat dick down his throat for a few seconds.  
Castiel responded by staggering a step and bending his body over Dean’s kneeling form. He bowed his head and clenched his teeth, hissing out and watching Dean wide-eyed as he came.

Pulling back, Dean kept the tip in his mouth and worked the rest of the cock with his hands. He parted his lips so Castiel could see, watch his warm come splatter onto his tongue and pool there. When the twitching stopped Dean sat back, tipping his head back to keep all the come in his mouth. He made a show of swallowing it and licked his lips. With a more gentle touch, he cleaned Castiel’s cock off with his mouth.

Dean pulled off with a final lick and tucked Castiel’s back into his pants, doing them up again. He had an erection but ignored it, after years of dating people who got weird about Dean’s ‘purity’ he could handle a boner.

Dean dusted off his knees after he stood up and walked over to Azazel, he was still semi-conscious and Dean bent over to look at him.

"We both know how this will go if you tell anyone," he explained. One of the perks of being an omega was that Dean was protected utterly. If Azazel tried to retaliate or went to the police Dean's family would strike back ten times as hard. Blood feuds were old world but also deadly. It wouldn't be the first time their families had killed one another. But with Dean on the cusp of marriage, other families would be clamoring to help his own, eager to wipe Azazel's out for him.

But that didn't mean Castiel would be let off easily if Azazel went to the police. Records could be downplayed but never completely wiped.

"I'm not restricted anymore, there is no peace to keep now. If you come near me or breath a word about this, I can promise you the very worst," Dean stared him down for a beat and then smoothly slid the Taser from his pocket. He watched Azazel's body convulse under the charge for a moment before stopping and standing up.

Castiel was watching him, eyes locked on Dean as he smirked and slid the weapon back in his pocket.

"Let's go, I've got class in a bit."

 

The self-defense class was the next night and Dean smiled wickedly through the whole thing. He knew he was distracting Castiel but he couldn’t stop himself. The man just got to Dean in all the best ways.

It was fun too. They practiced blocking and throws and Dean hefted Sammy over his shoulder and onto the mat with a solid thump. He grinned at his brother who glared back.

“Why are you so energetic?” Sam grumbled as he got up and they faced off again. Dean shrugged and winked, going in to throw him again.

When class was over Dean lingered long enough for Castiel to clean up and follow him. Dean walked a hall ahead; pausing when he turned corners to make sure Castiel was behind him. The school was quite in the evening, a silence falling as Dean headed into the empty classrooms, places he knew no one would be.

Tucked away on the second floor was a little spot, a single couch pressed against a window. The light was burned out so no one could see it from outside while you could see the campus stretched out before you.

Dean sank into the couch and waited for a beat.

Castiel came around shortly after, glancing around guiltily as he went to Dean, as if pulled by an unseen force. Dean could feel himself getting hard.

He smiled when Castiel was right there in front of him, standing while Dean was sitting. Scooting forward Dean looked up at the man as he resting his hands on Castiel thighs and leaned to rest his chin just above the waistband of Castiel’s workout pants. He watched the man make fists and then slowly relax them, taking a calming breath all while he stared down at Dean.

He had intended to blow Castiel again, to pull his pants down and suck him off but the man dropped to his knees before Dean could. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth while his hands cupped Dean’s ass, squeezing before he pulled his sweats down.

Dean leaned back into the couch, watching Castiel stare him down as he lowered his head and sucked Dean’s dick down. While he liked to think he knew a thing or two, Castiel made it clear Dean had plenty to learn yet. The hot wet pressure of his mouth coupled with his tongue rubbing at the spot right under the head had Dean choking back a moan.

Dean bit his hand to try and be quiet but Castiel’s mouth felt amazing and he sank down all the way easily. He had Dean’s full length buried in his throat and his large warm hands pressed Dean's thighs apart further. When he obliged Castiel’s fingers trailed from his knees upward, along his thighs. The feather light touch made him heart and whimper as the man ease back and sucked Dean’s cock with a practiced ease that left him weak-kneed.

Gently Castiel's fingers pressed closer and ghosted over his ass, a single digit rubbing over his hole before pressing in a touch.

Dean whined again as Castiel pulled off his cock and sucked down his own middle finger. Watching him Dean still wasn't prepared when Castiel wrapped his lips and sucked him down again while simultaneously pressing a finger up into his asshole.  
With a smothered cry, Dean came with a shudder. He slumped into the couch as  
Castiel pulled back and swallowed his come.

Dean eyed the older man and watched as Castiel got off the floor and leaned over him, a hand braced on the couch just above Dean’s head as he knelt over Dean and quickly pushed his pants down and masturbated.

It was risky to screw around there but Dean knew the security guy didn’t make his rounds for a bit and he liked the city laid out before them, witnessing as Castiel hissed and got himself off over Dean.

Without touching his cock Dean ran his hands over the man, along his broad chest and waist, over his thighs, brushing touches to help him up the high of it.

He slumped down when Castiel was near the end, looking up at him invitingly as he presented his face right in front of Castiel’s cock. The man seemed to understand immediately because he came with a low groan, pressing his cock to Dean’s skin and watching the white spurts hit Dean’s face. Sitting back Dean made a show of licking his lips and smirking.

Castiel was the possessive type and Dean was willing to bet anything he’d get addicted to coming on Dean’s face.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Castiel breathed and Dean thought he did.  
God knows Dean was growing steadily obsessed with the man.

Castiel fell into the couch with him and Dean wiped his face, cleaning it up as best as he could on his sweatshirt before curling into Castiel for a cuddle.

Omega nature or whatever, Dean loved a good snuggle after sex.

Dean clung tightly to Castiel and hated what would come next.

 

“I don’t like bursting your bubble but you know you have to,” Charlie reminded him a few days later and Dean huffed. He hated playing emotional games. While he understood all the reasons behind it, he still didn’t like the idea at all. But he knew it was a necessity. He was over at Charlie’s place, curled up on her couch watching bad movies with her.

Charlie leaned on his shoulder and Dean just hoped it would work out as he watched the TV, not really seeing it anymore.

He started by texting Castiel less.

From there he found excuses to miss meet ups and broke plans.

Castiel responded by texting more and arranging his schedule to suit Dean. It was sweet and Dean felt bad as he kept staring at Castiel’s messages, knowing he wasn’t going to answer them.

Three days in Castiel called him.

“Is everything alright Dean?”

“I don’t…I don’t know how to do this Cas,” Dean admitted, sitting on his bed and staring at the floor. He was hidden away in his room, the door closed and his family blissfully unaware.

“Is something wrong?”

“I can’t. I can’t anymore. Please respect that? Stay away from me alright?”

“Dean….I don’t understand,” Castiel sounded so honestly anguished that Dean felt his chest tighten.

“It’s too much. Too fast and too…I’m so sorry. I’m just a kid right? Fuck. I’m sorry Cas, But please leave me alone.”

Dean hung before he said anything stupid. Leaving his phone he went for a shower, taking a long time and feeling like the worst kind of person.

Castiel was in his room when he came back. Dean’s heart jumped into his throat when he walked in and saw him there. His parents were downstairs, his brother was in his room studying, a single room away. It had to be sheer luck they hadn’t noticed Castiel.

“You can’t be here,” Dean hissed, bodily shoving Castiel towards the window, half terrified. “My parents will destroy you Cas.”

“Explain this to me, I need you to explain what’s going on.”

“There nothing. You can’t…” Dean cut off, looking away. “I’m asking you to respect me and my choices Castiel.”

Dean looked back and watched the man’s face twist in frustration and sadness.

“It was me. I was too much, I’m too much aren’t I?” he muttered, voice hollow and Dean struggled not to reach out for him. “It’s always this way, I always ruin everything.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m not saying forever…I just a break, I need space.” Dean whispered, meaning every word desperately.

 

Castiel left him alone.

There were no texts or calls, no gifts or unexpected meetings Dean thought he saw Castiel a few streets away a few times but he never got a clear look.

Someone else took over the self-defense classes.

 

Dean’s family worried over him, constantly asking if it was alright but Dean kept his secret. It was a crucial time for him, learning to work through the loss. His family might be there to support him but if he could do it on his own he had to try. His mom had gotten through it on her own.

Maybe that was why she seemed to understand.

She made Dean his favorite foods and gave him his space. When he came looking for her she would hug him tight without any questions.

 

A month in Dean met someone new-ish.

Benny was an old friend who had moved away when Dean was ten. His family had sent him back and Benny seemed far more interested in relearning the neighborhood than courting Dean. So they would go for walks and hang out. Unofficial dates that everyone seemed to think meant more than they did.

Dean honestly did like Benny, he was funny with a dark sense of humor. He picked up that Dean was going through something and worked to make him laugh again.

“We gotta tough the hard shit out right?” Benny offered, elbowing Dean until he snorted a laugh. They were walking to a café Dean liked, the cold of winter in full force still.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey now, I’m perfectly serious here. When life throws you lemons you toss them right back at the bastard.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stopped short when he spotted Castiel, his back turned away as he left. Benny and Dean were side by side, bumping into one another. Everyone was talking about them and Dean knew Castiel had to think they were together or in the process.

“You gonna give chase there?”

Dean shook his head. Putting his hands in his pockets he straightened his back and toughed it out.

“I’m almost twenty, but not yet.”

“Huh. So that’s how it is?”

“Yup.”

“Good. I’m in love with a girl back home anyway.”

“There you go,” Dean shot back, sharing a smirk with him. “Sucks though, being away.”

“That it does. Shall we drink to drown our sorrows?”

“Why not.”

 

_Are you happy?_

Dean stared at the message. It was the midnight hours and his phone was the only light in the room.

Castiel had a way of gutting Dean without seeming to try.

“You ok?” Benny asked, still half drunk and on Dean’s floor. He was supposed to be on the couch, but he’d ended up in Dean’s room talking until they both passed out. Dean’s dad had been severely unimpressed with the drinking and his mom even for her sympathy had frowned at Dean for his immature behavior. It hadn’t even helped really, just made him feel all weepy.

“Just a warning, a guy in a trench coat might try to kill you.”

“I know, I’ve seen him around a few times.”

“…Has he approached you?” Dean questioned softly, heart pounding in fear of the answer. If Castiel went after Benny it Dean would be required to break everything off.

“Not even once.”

 

The next month rolled by and Dean spent his time between his family, Charlie and Benny. He would meet up with older friends and attend his classes as well, a careful balance of everything. If he was left feeling a limb was missing at times he bore it and forced himself to move on with his day. He reminded himself that in a few weeks he could throw himself at Castiel, beg for him to take him back.

Separation and forgiveness, two tests. One Dean was hating and the other he was dreading. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had turned their backs and refused to take the potential back. If Castiel had been someone close enough to know about the tests Dean would have been expected to actually do something far worse, to cheat or to hurt him in a far worse way then he already had. A small part of Dean wished Castiel had known, it would have been easier because Dean knew he wouldn’t have been able to go through with it. Making him leave that night was a constant memory that followed Dean, picking away at him a little more each day. Dean tried to focus on the positives, on making it through the weeks.

It worked until he saw them.

Dean didn’t go to the far east of the city normally so it wasn’t a setup. There was some specialty shop that Charlie was raving about, promising all the best Doctor Who things and Dean was curious. Walking down the street he froze up when he saw Castiel in a restaurant, the woman, Meg, across from him. Dean hid himself and watched the entire date.

Meg was flirty and obvious while Castiel seemed more sullen. But he sat there with her, talking and pay attention to her. They left together, her hand curled into Castiel’s elbow.

Dean pressed his face to the cold wall he was hiding against and tried not react. He shoved everything down as far as could and made his way home. Going right to bed he curled up and struggled to be impassive, he was above letting his emotions control him. Dean had to be in control of himself. An omega couldn’t let themselves get too lost without being sure, without being absolute. If Castiel moved on, is he fixated on someone new then it wasn’t meant to be. The whole reason for the separation was to make sure Castiel was dedicated, that he wouldn’t just fixate on someone new. That he didn’t show up trying to kill Dean or something, trying to hurt him or his family.

Dean rolled on his back and hid his face in his hands, chanting the reasons in head over and over.

In the end he couldn’t help it.

 _Do you think of me when you fuck her?_ He texted and waited for the reply.

_Why are you doing this?_

_I have too._

You have _to? Are you being forced?_

_In a way. It's tradition._

Dean half expected a phone call but when one didn't come right away he got up and slipped from his room. Quietly as he could Dean went out the back door and sat on the porch waiting. It was a bit chilly but not too bad out. Winter was winding to a close and the back porch was heated.

Dean watched a figure along the tree line at the back of the yard and waited as Castiel crossed the lawn and entered the house. Dean shifted his weight and sat back in the porch swing so Castiel would notice him.

"How is this a tradition?" Castiel hissed angrily, stalking towards Dean. "How is telling me to go away and not come back, to leave you alone and then sending me such things a tradition?"

"It's too see what you would do," Dean admitted, staring at the floor rather than the livid hurt man before him. "To see if you would respect me and my right to choose. Or if you would try to hurt me or someone who showed interest in me. You can't tell me some part of you doesn't want to punish me, doesn't want to beat up Benny."

"Dean," Castiel sounded frustrated and utterly disappointed. “Why would you do something so cruel?”

He sighed quietly and Dean refused to cry, he dug his fingernails into his palms and refused to get teary eyed. He could handle this. Lifting his head he met Castiel’s gaze head on and refused to let his guilt devour him.

Castiel watched him the entire time, trying to read something from his face before sighing again.

"I've never wanted to hurt you, even when you act like this, treating my emotions so callously. I have no liking for the man who replaced me but I wouldn't try to hurt him, not if he hadn't hurt you, if he made you happy."

Castiel looked worn out suddenly, rubbing his face wearily.

"I am unhealthily fixated on you, I am able to see that. It is what I’ve always done. It drives people away. What is between us is dangerous and should be stopped. You were right about that much."

Dean shook his head, stepping closer to the man and rushing to explain.

"You don't see it though. You did stop. When I asked you to you respected my choice. I'm sorry Cas, I hated doing that but it's not a game. My family would never have accepted you if I didn't test you. Obsession can turn violent so easily and I've had family members die because of that. Because they didn't check."

"Check what? Dean you aren't making any sense," Castiel frowned down at him, watching Dean close the distance between them. Reaching out a hand, Dean slid it under Castiel's coat and up against his chest, pressing until he felt a heartbeat.

"I know, it's such a mess." Dropping his head, he rested his brow on Castiel's shoulder. "I should be waiting. Two months they say is the best. To see if your affection moves on but I saw you with her and it pissed me off."

It felt good to press against him again, Dean had craved his physical touch for months now.

"I want to do this the right way so no one can ever say we didn't, that we cheated the rules. Damn it, people love their rules around here Cas."

"You should have told me, it was cruel of you not to tell me this Dean."

"I know. You think I don't feel like shit for it? The whole point of it is for you not to know, for you to be able to handle it and for me to manage without you, to test our endurance and crap. My mom said when she did it to dad he took off for weeks. She was certain he'd left her for good."

Castiel just watched Dean, his face impassive as Dean struggled not to fidget under his scrutiny.

"Your family traditions are barbaric Dean," he finally said, his shoulders slumping as he wrapped a hand around Dean's forearm, bringing him closer. 

"I know. But they work in their own messed up way."

Dean pressed closer to him, lifting an arm to curl around Castiel's middle.

"Are we ok Cas? Do you want time to think about it or something? I get that it was a terrible thing to do. You can be mad at me if you want, I’m ready to grovel. I really mean it when I say I feel like crap for doing it."

"I am indeed upset with you, but more then that I am… relieved."

"I'm sorry Cas, you gotta believe that," Dean hated apologizing over and over, it felt useless but he didn't know what else to say. How could he sooth the hurt he had knowingly inflicted. "This is the way we work, my family and me. If you can handle that then we've got a real chance."

"Will there be more of this? More lies and manipulation?"

Dean winced but didn't deny it.

"Now you gotta meet my family officially and they get to poke and prod you. See if you murder any of them," he teased and Castiel went stiff against him. Stepping back he frowned down at Dean, looking in his face for something.

"You keep talking like that. Making light of violence. Are you mocking me? For what happened with Azazel?"

"What? No," Dean shook his head and huffed out, looking over the yard while he tried to explain without explaining.

"It's a thing. In my family. We always seem to attract the interesting ones my cousin says. It's why we do the whole separation thing too. Obsession, fixation, stalking, it's all creepily normal for us. Hence the jokes."

"You are mocking me."

Dean resisted the urge to sigh. "Cas, my dad followed my mom for forty-eight hours straight while they were dating. Straight up stalked her too. Left gifts based on things he had learned by breaking into her college dorm and snooping through her stuff. We're hardcore and extremely messed up."

Castiel was frowning again, looking at Dean with a weary concern.

"This doesn't strike you as unhealthy? As dangerous?"

"Very much. But it's my family and it's mine," Dean shrugged. "You should know what you’re getting into."

"I don't think there’s much of a choice," Castiel replied, his hand on Dean's arm squeezing gently. "Everyone else after would be compared to you and always found lacking."

"Even Meg?"

"Meg is a friend at most, a enemy at worst. She brings out the anger in me and at times I need her for that, I'm afraid I don't feel anything sometimes and at least anger is an emotion."

"Well, I'm here now. So you don't need her."

"And Benny?"

"He's a friend Cas, He's in love with some girl back home too. We've most hung out and moped over our missing loves. It's actually extremely pathetic," Dean grumbled.

"But if it makes you feel better I can cut back the time I spend with him and invite others along when I do. If you meet my family officially everyone will know anyway."

"Officially?"

 

"Who are we inviting to dinner this Friday?" Dean's mom asked after breakfast when his dad had left to drive Sammy to school. He supposed he should be grateful she waited that long.

"What?" Dean struggled not to look like he was caught red-handed, but his mom knew him far too well for it to work.

"I had to make your dad stay in bed last night Dean, we are fully in possession of our hearing you know."

"And what did that hearing hear?"

His mom fixed him with a look that always made Dean sweat. Between the two of his parents, his mom was by far the better interrogator.

"Who were you on the porch with last night Dean? It didn't sound like Benny."

Dean washed the plate in his hand and prayed for mercy. All while his mom watched him.

"Castiel."

His mom made a surprised noise and Dean hyper-focused on doing the dishes.

"Your father's military friend? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"...Since that dinner?" he hedged out weakly.

"Dean Winchester!" His mom admonished and Dean slung his head low.

"You've been seeing that man behind our backs for almost six months?"

"Four really, we had...we separated for a bit."

The fire in his mom died out as she walked over to him, taking him by the shoulders to turn and face him. "Oh honey, we'd thought- for two months?"

"A month and mostly two? I caved two weeks early," he admitted and his mom tutted but didn't seem truly bothered. She reeled Dean in for a hug and he returned it quickly, clinging to his mom and all the comfort and security she carried.

“You should have told us Dean, why would you ever suffer with that alone? We’re meant to know, to help you through it.”

“You did it on your own.”

“Because you grandfather refused your dad, I didn’t have a choice. If you had told me I would have supported you, after everything I went through to be with your dad… of course I would respect your right to choose.”

His mom cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his brow and then a soft smack to his head.

“Cas didn’t know mom. I felt like- I thought if he had to suffer through it on his own that I should too,” he admitted and his mom’s face went soft again. Pulling him into another hug she clung tightly before pulling him back to look at Dean.

"You've found someone," she asked, looking for a confirmation and Dean nodded his head.

"I think so."

"You think?"

"I know."

"That's my boy."

"Dad's gonna be pissed. Grandpa and grandma too. I know every hoped I'd pick from... well you know."

"Only you can know the best match for yourself Dean. More so as an omega you have to be utterly certain, regardless of who picked them or didn't, who they are or aren't. We had all thought...well we thought we would have to wait another ten years. Everyone is going to be delighted," his mom smiled then, hugging Dean tightly and talking about dinner plans and calling his grandparents to tell them the wedding was back on.

Dean could only take a mate every ten years after his maturity. His twenties were the best time, his thirties late but acceptable and his forties he would have to mate or risk losing his mind. If no love match was made in someone's thirties they would usually find a close friend or platonic match. The longer they waited, the more they deteriorated and more so for an omega.

Dean's first fever would come soon with his twentieth birthday, in a few weeks at most.

"Mom," Dean hesitated and stepped back to face her. She cupped his face, tipping his chin to look at her. Her smile was warm and patient. Dean had no idea how he would have ever made it without her there at his side whenever he needed her. He clutched at her dress a bit tighter. "Can I tell him?"

"Oh sweetie, I know it's hard, so hard, but you can't."

His mom hugged him again, squeezing Dean tightly.

"It won’t take if he knows about it, it was designed that way unfairly. I know this seems harsh but it's all for a reason right? We have to be careful and protect ourselves."

Dean nodded his head and rested it on her shoulder.

"I'm scared he'll hate me."

"He won't, if you’re certain of him then he won’t.”

“I feel like I should ask, like he should have more of a choice,” Dean admitted guiltily and his mom sighed.

“I know. But it won’t work if they know beforehand. The bond will only take with him if it’s done strictly how it was dictated. It’s the downside of picking someone from the outside,” his mom reminded him and Dean pressed his face to her shoulder, hoping she was right, hoping it would all work out.

 

His mom was intense on Friday night. She met Castiel at the door, took his gift of wine and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. Dean's fairly sure she hasn't let go since. They're talking constantly, his mom asking about Castiel's family or his thoughts on children to random things like the type of car he drove and his lease arrangements. It all had a meaning in the end, but for Castiel it had to be a strange and creepily polite cross-examination.

Dean's dad had clearly been told to play nice because for all his surly looks he hadn't said a single rude thing to Castiel. In fact he hadn't said a single thing at all. Dean's grandma told him to leave it be, his dad just needed some time to adjust. Dean wasn't sure what he needed to adjust too really. So Castiel wasn't the expected match, he was still the ideal one. Dean's grandpa was drinking beer and glaring too but that was more general intimidation than anything else. Dean would be far more alarmed if he was suddenly friendly and welcoming. His grandma was polite enough but reserved, but she was also shamelessly eavesdropping as Dean's mom talked to Castiel. Sam and Charlie held Dean captive on the other side of the room, sitting on either side of him and making age jokes. Every single time Dean had tried to slip off they'd caught him. He felt like the maiden whose virtue needed to be protected.

"No saving him, he's gotta be able to handle this on his own if he wants to join the family," Sam teased and grinned madly when Dean couldn't fight an embarrassed flush.

"He doesn't want to join the family, he doesn't know Sammy."

"Rules are rules Dean. It's to keep everyone safe and sane," Charlie chimed in and smiled brightly as the trio watched Dean's mom lead Castiel in the kitchen to help bring out dishes.

"You think she's threatening him?" Charlie asked and both Dean and Sam snorted at her innocence.

"Guaranteed she's waving a knife and describing entrails," Sam proclaimed and Dean nodded. Their mother could be terrifying when she wanted to. Raised in a military family who also hunted meant that violence and death went hand in hand. Dean's mom still went hunting every summer with her dad and brought back a moose or deer, enough meat to feed them for the winter either way. They'd grown up watching her skin rabbits and gut turkeys, nothing in their house came frozen or pre-butchered.

When they reappeared Castiel looks stoic but unafraid and his mom looked strangely pleased. Dean wasn't sure what to think of that. As the dishes came out the family settled around the table, Dean sitting between his dad and Castiel with Charlie across from him beside his mom and Sam. His grandparents took either end of the table.

"So John says you served in the military," his grandfather started supper with. Dean struggled to remain impassive; his pain would only instill glee in Sam and Charlie he told himself.

Awkward family interrogations aside the evening went well enough. No one stood up and declared Castiel unfit and forbid Dean from seeing him. Which sounded like a romance novel but when Mary had brought John home it was exactly what her dad had did. Now though his grandfather seemed more laid back. Still whip sharp and cutting right to the bone, but less viciousness about it.

"Children, are a big thing. We're a large family after all," his mom said when a lull in the conversation happened. Dean stared at her in betrayal and to his utter humiliation he felt his face burn red. "We already chatted a bit about it but you should know, Dean's always wanted a big family. Five or six kids at least and I've come to expect that."

Castiel frowned at her and glanced at Dean who couldn't meet his gaze.

"Family is indeed important but more then a number, my main concern would be supporting any children we choose to adopt."

"Don't be dumb. The Campbell family owns six different houses in the area, pick one," Dean's grandfather huffed and his grandmother nodded her head serenely.

"Not everybody wants to move into their in-laws spare houses," Dean’s dad pointed out and Sam met Dean's gaze with wide eyes. The room went tense and Dean's mom frowned.

"It's what they’re there for, why I made them," his grandfather replied sharply. "My family has always been close and there’s no reason to change that. He might not like it but he'll do what’s best for his family. Just like you did."

Dean desperately prayed that a family throw down wasn't about to happen. Bad enough to deal with their nosiness but if Castiel had to sit through a hollering fight...

"You build houses?" Charlie asked, voice pitched a touch too high as she smiled.

After a moment the mood shifted and Dean's grandfather nodded his head. "I've built most of the homes in the area."

The conversation moved and thankfully stayed mundane for the rest of the night.

 

At the end of the evening Dean walked Castiel to the door, Sam and Charlie following and enjoying it far too much.

"Please ignore them. They get to stalk me while you're here. It's a-"

"Tradition?" Castiel finished and Dean smirked.

"Unfortunately. It's almost over really, we just need to play nice for a bit and my family gives to seal of approval." Dean explained as he dug into the front closet for Castiel coat and shoes.

"If they don't?"

"It's not an actual thing really. Just for the sake of saying it. They won't actually forbid you and if they did I'd ignore them. My mom did and everything worked out fine."

That got a pause from Castiel, who was bent down to slip a shoe on. He straightened and studied Dean like he'd said something important.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm merely surprised you would go against your family, you're all very close," he added eyeing Sam and Charlie. Sam just shrugged nodded his head and Charlie just looked ecstatic to be part of said family.

"I am, but they don't get to dictate my life. I'm trying to appease them with all this junk but in the end I've already picked you."

Sam and Charlie made ‘awwing’ sounds and Dean fixed them with a dirty look and flipped them the bird. Charlie giggled before locking arms with Sam and swinging them both so they faced away.

Dean took the chance to lean in and kiss Castiel quickly.

"Seriously though, I'm gone over you, you got nothing to worry about."

A phone camera clicked and Dean pulled back, pushing Castiel to the front door.

"Please go so I can kill my siblings."

 

Later on Dean was curled up in bed and his phone buzzed. It had become a nighttime ritual for them, to check in at the end of each night, talking back and forth until Dean dozed off. It was something lovesick teenagers would do and Dean knew that but he still felt a smile pull at his face every time the phone lit up.

_When we met you told me your family was hoping you would marry in six months._

_yup._

_It has been five and half months since then. This dinner felt like much more than a general introduction._

_Picked up on that huh?_

_Dean, is your family attempting to see us married in less than a month?_

_The key word here is attempting, don't let anyone bully you into anything Cas, Stay strong._

_Would you marry me in less than a month Dean?_

_Yup._

_You're treating this very casually._

_I grew up with it. Marriage is a big thing to my family. We marry young and stay together for life. It's like out family motto. Get married to someone you love, raise babies and live in a huge ass house._

_Am I someone you love?_

_Duh._

_This is not how I imagined a proclamation of love or marriage proposal would be._

Dean laughed out loud to himself. Rolling onto his back he fought a smile as he called Castiel.

"You ok?" He opened with, teasing warmly.

"I am, you are very strange Dean."

"Yeah, I am," Dean agreed lightly, snuggling into his bed and feeling good.

"Is this moving too fast? Freaking you out?"

"I do not know. It's nothing like I expected. Your father has signed up to volunteer in the self-defense classes and your mother has insisted I go with her and your grandmother to the farmers market on Sunday."

"Grandpa will just show up at your place and take you drinking or out to wrestle bears of something. Sam and Charlie will probably want to start a book club with you. Just endure it for a bit. Everyone wants to get to know you and see how you'll fit into the family."

"...Perhaps I am indeed ‘freaking out’."

"You're allowed to. Take a trip somewhere or just ask them to back off. My family smothers like it's no ones business. Also, don't introduce my mom to Meg. She'll think it's vital to my honor or something that she beats her down."

Dean listened to Castiel's breathing for a bit, he sounded a little shaky but nothing panicky.

"Welcome to the family integration process. What did you say to my mom today? In the kitchen I mean, she looked really pleased with something."

"We chatted about your well being and safety. Your mother felt it important I know of Azazel and I may have..."

"She got the whole story out of you huh?"

"I omitted what I thought a mother would not want to hear."

"Good idea."

 

Dean’s family began their schemes to 'get to know' Castiel while Dean tried to do damage control.

"Half the point of it is to drive you way, they either get to know you and like you or they plot against you," Dean sighed, stirring his coffee absently. They were out at the cafe Dean had stumbled upon Castiel in for their second meeting. Hidden away in the back of the shop, Dean hoped his snooping family would lay off for a bit.

"It is a strange process and very invasive," Castiel replied and Dean could see it was wearing around the edges. Castiel’s family was not a close one so it was bizarre for him to have people up in his business suddenly.

"I know, my cousin's husband had a hard time with it too. Ended up going on an emergency road trip a few times. I think my mom still bugs him about his 'sick aunt' up in Canada. The thing is you can ask them to stop, just say you need space."

"It would be rude of me and their attempts are kind. It is just so many people all at once requesting my time. I'm not used to it," he explained, looking solemnly at his tea mug. Dean felt for the guy, reaching out to knock their hands together.

"Most people get years of slow exposure, my family is an all or nothing style. I'm sorry if their bugging you, feel free to get a terrible flu. I think my uncle's wife used that one for a solid week."

Dean smirked as Castiel looked up at him, trying to gauge the truth.

"Do many new family members struggle?"

"Yup. We know we’re a different family though so we try to be understanding."

“You’re family is very unique. I have heard your mother and grandmother both use a term I don’t completely understand.”

“Oh?”

“They referred to you as an omega. Which is from the Greek alphabet and also used to refer to outsiders and the weakest members of wolf packs,” Castiel sounded genuine baffled and Dean smiled into his hand.

“It’s a family thing, a nickname. Don’t worry about it, they mean well. No offense intended towards me.”

 

For all the trouble with his family swamping Castiel, none of them found him wanting.

Which was very good because Dean's heat set in early.

It's not unusual to be a little off, omegas are the only ones that go into heat and exact timing is impossible to nail down.

But Dean stumbled down to breakfast one morning with his hair sweat-damp and a dazed air about him and his parents knew right away. They pulled both Sam and Dean out of classes and called their grandparents over. Dean was sent back to bed and his mom came in to put a wet washcloth on his brow as the fever set in.

His grandfather came in later on and pulled up a chair beside Dean, slipping a hand under the blanket to hold Dean's shaky fingers.

"Are you sure Dean?"

Talking was too hard, the words were trapped in his throat and his teeth chattered too hard to let them out. Still he managed to look at his grandfather and nod.

He was sure.

His grandfather accepted that. He'd always held tradition in high regard and he genuinely believed that Dean knew himself best, that his choice would be the best.

He leaves a small wooden box on the bedside table, the size of a shoebox but a touch longer. Dean's seen it before but never this close. The carvings around it are elaborate but beautiful and it fills him with a measure of calm. Castiel was an outsider, so the ritual would be hard on him but Dean was certain it will work.

But Dean was still terribly nervous. His body shook with the fever but he felt like his soul was too. Dean truly was certain but sometimes people are wrong. Sometimes despite all the care they put into it, the match is bad and the bond doesn't take.

If Castiel or Dean's body rejects the bond, Dean will die.

If Castiel or Dean's body rejects the bond, Castiel will die.

It's a terrible gamble but Dean's body is wracked with fever and it'll keep happening every ten years, until it kills him in his forties or fifties.

He has to bond, the sooner the better.

Dean was sure of Castiel.

His family visited one by one; each of them convinced and positive even though everyone knows there was a chance the bond won't take. There was a chance that Dean was about to die.

His grandma sits on the edge of the bed, talking about baby names and the future as if it's a sure thing. Her tone was absolute and Dean knew she believed utterly that he'd be fine. It helped him cling to the idea as well, that he picked well and everything will work out.

His dad sat quietly beside him, a hand on Dean's brow, brushing his hair with his fingers. For all his stoic ways John has always been Dean's hero, the man he shaped himself after proudly. His dad talked about plans for after and admitted he’s intensely curious to see how Castiel will handle the entire family when he meets them. He talked about his own experiences and then what he knew about Castiel from serving with him. He thinks the man is weird and awkward but intensely loyal and a clever mind, his father thinks Castiel will pair well with Dean’s brashness.

His mom crawled in bed with him and laid Dean's head in her lap while she leaned against his headboard, talking about the party the family was putting together, Dean’s wedding celebration for after the bond. Her voice was steady and calm the entire time, but Dean could tell she was crying. He curled up to her and clung like a child, wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding in her lap like he used to as a boy. Dean could be eighty years old and he'd still want his mom. She was his comfort from the world and the greatest supporter in all the things he'd done, the good, the bad and even the stupid ones too.

Sam was a wreaked. He had clearly been crying and he sat on the floor leaning up against the bed with both hands clutching Dean's arm. Despite the fever and ache in him, Dean turned on his side to face him so he could make faces until his brother was laughing.

"It's going to be ok," Sam assures and Dean thinks he's speaking more to himself than Dean.

Charlie was out of place and nervous, unsure she had the right to be there and Dean managed to gesture her over. She's on the bed and hugging him in no time, curled up with him and sitting quietly. She never spoke a word, but her head on his shoulder was a warm weight and Dean feels serene.

His family supports him until the fever sets and Dean could feel the pull. His dad and brother help him shower and when they come back his bedding is all changed and the room aired out. Feeling unsteady, Dean sat on the edge of his bed and waits.

 

Castiel knocks before entering.

"Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean's voice is husky and he feels like a newborn foul, clumsy and disoriented.

"Your father contacted me and asked that I come, your family is very anxious Dean. They're gathered in the living room and most look as if they've been crying. What's going on?"

"It's just nerves. They've been clinging and weepy all day, don't worry."

Castiel crossed the room slowly, watching Dean intently until he took a knee in front of him. Reaching out a hand to press against Dean brow he frowned. "You have a fever Dean."

"I know."

"Does that mean you won't kiss me? Afraid of a cold Cas?" He coaxed, leaned forward and tilted his head invitingly.

"What is going on Dean?"

"Something huge. Something life changing... and I can't tell you. You have to go in blind Cas, you have to trust me, want me enough to take the leap." Dean just wanted to say it, to explain but he trusted his family, trusted that they knew the best way. Castiel would understand. If he didn't then Dean would spend the rest of their lives making it up to him.

The bond wouldn’t take properly if Castiel knew. It was unfair, the rules shaped to discourage outsiders but Dean refused to be cowed. He just hoped Castiel would as well.

"You in or out Cas?"

Castiel frowned at him, touching their brows together gently and staring intently as Dean, trying to glean some hint of what he was talking around.

"I'm obsessed with you Dean. I feel like your questions are unnecessary at this point."

Dean reeled him in for a kiss. He pressed his mouth too hard, too fast but Dean felt like he was burning up from the inside out. As if there was a fire inside of him that was slowing boiling his body. Gripping Castiel's shoulder Dean pulled them back, yanked Castiel with him as he fell back on the bed. Lifting his thighs he clutched Castiel's hips between them and pressed their bodies together, rolling his hips hungrily.

“Dean, your family is just outside,” Dean cut Castiel off with another kiss; pushing at Castiel’s shirt as he fumbled to get the button’s off blindly. He felt too hot and with the man pressed up to him, Dean was feeling truly desperate.

When Castiel sat back, trying to protest so Dean rolled them, shoving Castiel down on his bed while he rolled on top of him. Dean yanks his own shirt off and unceremoniously got off the bed to kick away his jeans and briefs. Castiel looked a little stunned as Dean climbed back on him, naked and unashamed.

“I’m in love with you and I want you to fuck me, I want to be with you so just shut up and go with it Cas.”

“This is about the marriage, more traditions,” Castiel realized and Dean nodded, leaning down to kiss him again while he got Castiel’s shirt open, running his hands over his bare chest while he rocked down on his lap. For all the protesting he was doing, Castiel was hard in his slacks.

“I’m officially of age and I’ve waited a long time for this, I pick you Cas and I want you to be the first, the only one to have me, so come on already,” he grumbled, unbuckling Castiel’s belt and nearly sobbing in relief as Castiel tentatively touched him, his hands skimming Dean’s thighs as he held his waist gently. Trailing his fingers over Dean’s bare skin.

Dean nipped at his neck, nuzzling his face as he got Castiel out of pants.There should be more care to it all but Dean was frantic to be taken. He felt it twisting inside him, chanting in his mind as he lined himself up. First times were always heat rushed, the biological need overpowering common sense or romantic notions.

There should be more care to it all but Dean was frantic to be taken. He felt it twisting inside him, chanting in his mind as he lined himself up. First times were always heat rushed, the biological need overpowering common sense or romantic notions.

“Dean,” Castiel admonished, hands clutching Dean’s hips to stop him from slamming himself down.

He growled in frustration, feeling the head of Castiel’s cock sink into him a bit before Castiel shifted and pulled out. One of the man’s hands reached to touch his hole and Castiel blinked to find Dean slicked open already. His heat had him prepped and he was ready for it.

Still, Castiel eased a finger in and then a second, exploring Dean’s body while he whimpered and clung to the man. They were laid out on the bed facing the wrong way with Castiel on his back and Dean pressed to his chest, head under his chin as he clutched at him. Castiel’s free hand was curled around Dean’s back comfortingly as he fingered him open, pressing a third and earning a moan from him as he pressed back into the stretch of them.

“Cas, please, I'm begging you,” Dean choked out and the man gave him mercy, gently pulling Dean up as he rolled them and laid Dean down on his back on the bed.

“You are the strangest, most aggravating man I’ve ever met,” Castiel told him fondly, settling between Dean’s eagerly spread thighs.

“Did you used the vibrator to open yourself?”

Dean nodded his head. He hadn't actually, but his body was beyond ready to take Castiel.

With more care than Dean wanted Castiel lined them up and pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. It felt too big pressed obscenely like that but Dean wanted every inch of it. He tried to wiggle down on it but Castiel stopped him with a low chuckle making Dean glare.

“I will destroy you,”

“Pushy thing,” Castiel teased and finally moved, pushing in and making Dean open up around him.

Castiel was in him.

He was Dean’s first.

Castiel sank into him gradually, pausing if Dean tensed before going agonizingly slow again. It was more than Dean had ever taken before, his toys were all long but slim while Castiel’s cock was a fat thick thing. It stretched him open enough to burn but as he got used to it the bite faded and Dean just wanted more.

Castiel was just over halfway in when Dean wrapped his legs around the man’s hips and yanked him down. The full length shoved into Dean, punching out a groan as he felt himself speared. When Castiel tried to pull back Dean’s thighs held him in place. He grabbed at Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him close, pressed chest to chest as Dean got used to the fullness.

“Not a fading flower, just give me a second,” Dean growled, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Castiel in him. The main difference was the warmth and the occasional twitch. When he shifted, Castiel’s dick slid a bit from him and Dean marveled at the unexpected feeling of it. He was used to every motion being his own doing.

Castiel pressed back a bit more and then eased in again, rocking gently as Dean sighed.

“Feel amazing,” Dean smirked and began to shove himself back, feeling Castiel thrust to meet him.

Castiel was looking up at him wide-eyed again and Dean knew he would never be able to move on from Dean now. They were linked, for good or bad.

“Roll over,” Dean instructed, pushing the man until he obeyed, without letting him pull out Dean twisted them so Castiel was on his back under Dean. Lifting himself to sit up, Dean spared a moment to marvel at how it changed the feel of the cock in his ass.

Castiel's hands came to grip his thighs and Dean grinned as Castiel made him move slowly, languidly rocking his hips and feeling the dick inside him slide back and forth.

“Fuck, it feels good,” he groaned, eyes half lidded as he smirked down at Castiel.

Sweat dripped down Dean’s face as his heat pressed for more. The haze had faded when Castiel first pushed into him but it was building again, reminding Dean of the end goal here.

Riding the man, Dean bounced up and down as he worked himself up. He chewed at his bottom his lip every time he pressed back and felt himself opened by Castiel’s cock.

Castiel's hands eased as Dean moved and when he started to screw himself harder the man let him, pushing up into it even. The bed creaked as Dean moaned and slammed himself down with building desperation. The faster he moved the better it felt and he tried to get it all.

Whimpering as he felt the desperate climb, his own cock throbbed and Dean hissed when he came, his own seed splattering on Castiel's stomach.

Without pause Dean kept going, feeling Castiel's fingers start to grip him too hard as he shoved up into Dean.

“Come on, you love coming on me so why not in me, mark me there Cas, where no one else ever had before.”

Dean’s body felt like a rubber band pulled taunt enough to break and that tension finally snapped as Castiel came inside him. It felt like a live wire inside him, Dean’s body reacting harder than his own climax as he cried out and shuddered.

Dean slumped over, resting on Castiel’s chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

The man’s warm hands came up along Dean’s back and carefully guided him to slide to the side. Dean felt Castiel come free and the wet seep of his come trailing after.

Laid out on his side Dean snuggled into Castiel and let his body rest for a few moments. Of course the heat didn't wait long before it was pressing at him again.The next round was less rushed, Castiel taking the time to take Dean apart, touching him and working Dean up until he was a whimpering mess.

 

The next round was less rushed, Castiel taking the time to take Dean apart, touching him and working Dean up until he was a whimpering mess.

The round after that Dean was needy again, moaning for it as Castiel fucked into him, pounding Dean until he was a fucked out mess.

 

The ended up in the bed properly snuggled together with Dean resting his head on Castiel’s chest and a thin sheet over them. Dean's body wanted a few more rounds but the last thing he wanted to do was over work Castiel. So they laid together and Castiel lazily ran his fingers back and forth over Dean’s shoulder.

"This is very beautiful, but grotesque in its imagery," Castiel mused and Dean blinked up, following his gaze to the box on his nightstand. His family heirloom, decorated with anatomically correct hearts. Sitting up, Dean straddled Castiel’s waist and reached across for the box. Taking the lid off he pulled out the knife and sat back, presenting the weapon to Castiel.

"It's been in my family since the beginning of time pretty much. It's bone, carved into a knife. Brittle as anything but still strong."

Castiel took the knife, holding it between his hands delicately and turning if over carefully.

"The plants are all local fauna the originated here, it's a claim to this place, proof we were here long before anyone else."

"Native Americans were the first peoples on this continent."

"And we descended from them. God know we don't look it, but we did." Dean rocked his hips lazily, grinding down on Castiel until he arched up and pressed back. He was slowly filling out, getting hard again as Dean coaxed him. He swallowed his nerves and smiled down at Castiel, laid out under him and trusting Dean.

"Do you love me Castiel? I love you."

It was unfair to throw something like that out so easily, watching Castiel nearly drop the knife as he looked up to Dean. Taking the blade in one hand Dean reached between them and stroked Castiel, squeezing and fondling him until he was hard again. One last round.

"Dean...”

"Do you Cas? You talk about being fixated on me, being obsessed, but do you love me?"

"Y-yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes, of course."

Dean guided Castiel’s cock back into him, sinking down on it slowly with a breathy sound. It felt good, oh so good as it stretched him open.

"You won't abandon me Cas?"

"Never, Dean, I wouldn’t ever," Castiel hissed, staring up at Dean while he leaned over him, slowly rolling his body, riding Castiel as he clutched at Dean’s thighs and pressed into each motion.

"You promise?"

"Yes, Dean what is this-"

"You have to promise Cas, to love me forever, no matter what."

"I do, yes," Castiel thrust up once, a hard lunge and Dean could feel him getting close. He rocked himself hard, pushed back with more force until Castiel was panting, staring up at Dean as he reached for his climax.

Dean could see it in his gaze, in the way Castiel tensed up.

It was now or never.

Dean gripped the blade and as Castiel came, Dean lifted the knife and slammed it down as hard as he could. It slid smoothly into Castiel, burying itself into the hilt of the man's chest.

Dean had practiced since he was a young boy. He knew he'd pierced Castiel's heart.  
The man convulsed, the seconds of surprised agony being claimed by shock as the color drained from his face. Castiel looked stunned, staring up at Dean with wide confused eyes.

Leaning down Dean pressed a long kiss to his slack mouth, tasting the blood welling there.

"I really do love you," he assured the man before yanking the knife out and starting the violent pumping of blood, all over Castiel bare chest and onto the sheets. It bubbled and spilled so fast, faster then Dean had expected. He raised the knife and made the next, more precise cut.

“It’s going to be ok,” he reassured as he began to quickly carve the man’s heart from his chest.

 

Castiel woke slowly, pain ached through his body as his conscious trickled in and out. He thought he saw Dean and he could recall moving, sheets stained red and John Winchester frowning down at him.

The dream faded and he gained more clarity.

When Castiel opened his eyes, his eyelids tried to cling and he rubbed them clean, it felt like they had been closed for days.

Sitting up Castiel found himself in a room he'd never seen before.

It was large and decorated with an old Victorian style. A suitcase was as the foot of the bed; clothing pulled out and tossed on, clearly used, as was the other side of the bed. Another bag sat beside luggage as well, packed and unopened. Castiel recognized it has his own.

Years of military training kept him calm as he sat up and accessed his situation.

  
The door was closed but not notably locked, the windows were opened to let air in and Castiel could hear people, talking and laughing happily. Sliding from the bed he stood and nearly fell, grabbing the edge of the bed he leaned forward and heaved a shaky breath, feeling light-headed and confused.

His chest hurt.

Then he remembered Dean and the knife.

He was in a plain button up shirt and opening it revealed a single long scar across his heart. It was red and still healing but it was a scar. Not a new wound or recently stitched, but a closed and sealed scar, something that would take months upon mouths for such a large wound.

Staggering, he made it to the window and looked out, it looked like it still early spring, a month at most could have gone by but Castiel doubted it had been that long. He had no bedsores and there was no sign of medical equipment helping his body live as it recovered.

How could something be healed so quickly?

Castiel knew it was real as well, he could feel the burn of it in every heartbeat. The ache of the skin still mending.

Leaning heavily on the windowsill, he looked around the yard again.

He could see farm fields going on endlessly and groups people in the yard setting up strings of white lights. A large picturesque barn was opened wide and filled with tables and chairs, set up with care. It looked like an event was getting ready to begin and Castiel had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

"Are you ok?"

Castiel whirled to face the door and nearly fell; slumping against the wall under the window he stared at the Dean, trying to make sense of everything happening.

“Easy, Cas,” Dean coaxed, coming over to his side and curling an arm around him.

“Come on,” he pulled insistently and led Castiel back to the bed, getting him seated. As he leaned over Castiel, he could see a faded mark, a tiny scar starting on the edge of Dean’s collar and disappearing under his shirt. Dean noticed his stare and pulled off his shirt silently, bearing a scar clean across his heart as Castiel did.

“I don’t understand, Dean,” Castiel confessed weakly, staring at the scar on Dean’s beautiful skin. “How long did I sleep for?”

Weeks or months.

“Two days Cas, it’s been two days since that night,” Dean soothed, combing his fingers through Castiel’s hair gently.

“That’s impossible,” he replied stunned, trying to fit the scars into a forty-eight hour time frame and failing.

“I know. It’s gonna be hard for you at first,” there was guilt in his voice and Castiel looked at his face finally. Dean was a mix of apprehension and a soothing hopefulness. Castiel felt his heart jump, as it often did around Dean. There was a surreal sensation of two hearts thumping. Dean smiled softly, as if he felt it. He lifted a hand and slid it under Castiel’s opened shirt, resting over his heart. It felt weirdly soothing.

“Cas, you’ve been to war, you’ve seen violence and death at it’s worst,” Dean started, his fingers twitching against Castiel’s skin and he pressed into the sensation, feeling Dean’s palm against his heart as it beat steadily.

“Sometimes I bet you saw more. Things that seemed like dreams or hallucinations. People shot dead getting up or someone you were sure was hit turning out to be fine. Even back here in everyday life…”

Raising his other hand, Dean cupped Castiel’s face and stepped closer to him.

“Sometimes you see someone in the corner of your eye but when you look they’re gone, or a movement in a mirror or a reflection in a glass window when you’re alone. Tiny little things that seem to be there but when you check they’re not.”

“Dean?” It felt like he was building up to say something, edging towards a world changing thing and Castiel was on that edge, clinging for the firm ground he’d known all his life.

But he could feel the ground breaking under his hands.

“We’ve always been here Cas, always. People, humans, they’ve never cared to look. There was a time when everyone was weary of us and they hunted us, but in the modern world we’re just stories now. It keeps us safe. No one human is allowed to know. So even though I loved you I wasn’t allowed to tell you. Even to the last second, I couldn’t say a thing. I couldn’t give you a proper choice.”

“I don’t...please explain this to me Dean,” Castiel’s heart was thumping hard now, he had an inkling but it felt too bizarre to be real. Monsters were just myths and imagination his mind told him automatically. Castiel had the surreal thought to question if that was a part of it, if the very thought of in human life had been shaped so it seemed ridiculous.

Dean pressed against his chest, easing Castiel to lay down on his back and crawling over him, curling up with him. Castiel reached for him, pressing Dean close immediately, the feel of his body seemed to calm Castiel in a peculiar way. The panic rising in him seemed to ease back.

“We just are. We don’t have a name or purpose. We’re just like anyone else. Just a bit different in ways. We live longer and we hunt more, we’ve never lost that predator instinct.”

Dean sat up and looked down at him, smiling in that way that melted all of Castiel’s defenses.

“No more lies. I’ll tell you everything you want to know Cas, everything and more. No more secrets or tests or anything. Just me and you from here on out.”

The thought filled Castiel with immediate pleasure. He could never get Dean out of his mind, he was a constant presence at all times, lingering in everything and everywhere Castiel did and saw.

“What has changed?” It felt different, as if something had transpired. The obvious was the scars they had, two matching lines over their hearts. Dean smiled brightly and rolled onto Castiel, straddling his hips and looming over him.

“Everything. It worked. I was worried. Even if I was sure, I was a tiny bit scared. Sometimes the bond isn’t strong enough, the love isn’t real,” Dean babbled happily, bringing up one of Castiel’s hand to kiss his palm and nuzzle against it.

“But you and me, we worked. Grandma said it’s one of the strongest she’s seen in decades, everyone’s excited about it, talking about the wedding and making plans for babies.”

“…Babies?”

Dean paused and looked a touch sheepish even as he unconsciously touched his stomach. Something in the way he dragged his fingers on it caught Castiel’s eye and attention, something profound.

“I’m getting ahead of myself here, mom said to start simple. Explain the basics.”

“Why are you scarred,” Castiel cut in bluntly. Staring at the mark again. “Why am I?”

“Uhh,” Dean chewed his lower lip and the action distracted Castiel, everything Dean did distracted him. Castiel wondered sometimes how he managed to function with the young man at his side. He felt like he was drowning but in the best way possible, overwhelmed but completely willing. Even now after Dean had stabbed him, Castiel didn’t push him away. He couldn’t.

“I guess that’s a good place to start,” Dean decided, tilting his head and smiling. He seemed ecstatic with something, bright and excited in a way Castiel had never seen him before. It felt like it was bleeding into him, filling his body until Castiel felt the same buoyant emotions.

“So I picked you. We live in pairs. Always in pairs. Mostly sexual partners but some platonic, whatever works. But always a pair. We never have one kid, always even numbers so no one’s left out. When we come of age, twenty that is, we bond. If we don’t bond at twenty out bodies goes through a cycle and in ten years we can try again, but we’re weaker. The longer it takes the harder it is on our bodies. If we don’t bond by fifty we die.”

Dean frowned down and his fingers sought Castiel’s entwining their hands together as Dean sat on Castiel’s hips. He was still laid back on the bed; content under the man he loved, looking up at Dean.

“You were an outsider, a human. Most people discourage human mates since there a high chance the bond won’t take. Part of that also means we can’t tell them about it. If I told you before hand my grandfather would have killed you, he would have done it to protect all of us. It’s intense really but in the old days we were hunted, called monsters so I get the fear.”

Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s mouth, distracting him again as his mind tried to puzzle out all of the information being given.

“When we bond we make an exchange, not of vows or promises but a very literal exchange.”

Castiel stared at the scar on Dean’s chest, right over where his heart was. He felt his own beating in his chest and Dean smiled like he knew it was pounding, like he could feel it.

“You stole my heart,” Castiel whispered.

“And I gave you mine in return.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was an interesting one. I tried to turn the ending a bit, I wanted to mess with the alpha/beta/omega idea in the sense that its normal for Dean but eventually you see that Dean isn't a normal human? If that makes any sense.


End file.
